These Enchanted Years
by Euryale
Summary: This is the Sequel to Northern Lights, picking up one year later, and chronicling the life of the Good Witch of the North up to the 'Time of Dorothy'. Reviews Welcome.
1. Chapter 1 The Dust Settles

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**These Enchanted Years**

**Chapter One- The Dust Settles: One Year Later**

One year later, Glinda still found herself sifting through reams of her grandmother's diaries, kept over the many years that she'd been the Good Witch of the North. Since Ardell's untimely death had been announced, Glinda had moved into the Good Witch's Palace, and assumed all of the day to day responsibilities of her new position. There wasn't much time for reading, but she tried to find a little every day. It helped her feel connected with her grandmother's spirit, and also helped her perform her duties better. At least she hoped.

The Northern Quadrant had recognized a week long mourning period for Ardell, but people from all over Oz had come to pay their respects. Shortly after the announcement, Landa, the Good Witch of the East, had tearfully stepped down from her position, stating stress and grief had overcome her. In reality, everyone knew she was stepping down because she would be impeached if she didn't. The Good Witch's Tiara was then given over to her eldest daughter, Lile. Landa was now living a comfortable life in the Witch's House In Waiting in the East, but also traveling to the West from time to time to help her younger daughter, Mira establish a House In Waiting there. (Most likely so she'd have a nice place to stay and make a pest of herself…but in all honesty, future generations of Mira's progeny should have a House In Waiting, should Mira ever be so lucky to have progeny. Many supposed Landa's trips to the West were also designed to help Mira find a husband, which might prove difficult, given her unfortunate skin condition!)

Meanwhile, Glinda's brothers, with the exception of Gandy, stayed at the Northern House In Waiting, as was the custom for all unmarried adult children. Gandy, of course, still attended Broden Boy's Academy, and split his summer breaks between father's home in the country, and the House In Waiting. He would also visit Glinda at the palace, but since she was often busy now, his visits were brief. Orrie visited Glinda too, but he had returned to the Royal Regiment, and was back in service on the trail of Mombi….

Who still was at large.

There wasn't much time for Glinda to entertain thoughts as to what Mombi could be doing from one moment to the next, although it was always at the back of her mind. Not to mention, the chief of security acted as a personal advisor. His name was Captain Hibbs, and he was a swarthy, intimidating looking man, until one got to know him. His uniform was starting to gap at the buttons around the waist, so he was often disguising this fact by adjusting his rank sash around his middle to hide it. By now, he was getting up there, though his exact age was hard to guess. The cap he wore hid most of his hair, but what stuck out below was curling and nearly snow white. He'd been in service to Grandma Ardell almost her whole time as Goodie of the North, so Glinda knew he was at least in his late fifties, but likely older.

Once the last of the children had gone off to school, Nanny Ma had gone into service working for Grandma Ardell. She was also getting old, but was nowhere near decrepit. Nanny Ma worked now as the Royal Suite Handmaiden's Supervisor. This meant she did no hard work herself, but merely made up the task lists for the maids in service to Glinda's bedroom, and oversaw their duties. This had been her title under Ardell, also. Though it didn't sound demanding, there were at least seven maids under Nanny Ma's watch, and they did everything from change bed sheets and make the bed, dust, take down and clean the draperies, beat the rugs, straighten pictures, collect dirty laundry, put away clean laundry, sweep and polish the floors, knock down cobwebs, and scrub the windows. It was Nanny Ma's job to know what needed to be done when, assign the maids to the tasks, and supervise their work. And, now, because she had also helped with manners lessons so long ago, Nanny Ma found time to act as personal wardrobe advisor to the new Goodie of the North. Having one of Cambria's children under her wing again was giving her a new lease on life, even if this child was now a fully grown woman with adult responsibilities. For her part, Glinda did not chafe. It felt like the old days, and it was almost as though Grandma had left this little touch around to remind her of her presence. Though she still had enough tomboy in her to feel uncomfortable in frilly dresses, she remembered the grace and poise of Queen Ozma, and knew why she needed to present herself in such a way to the public. Still, she missed the days at Brisbe of wearing uniforms. No muss, no fuss, no worries. One always knew what to wear. Her uniforms had all been left behind to recycle for incoming students, of course. Privately, when she did not show herself to the public and was not expecting visitors, Glinda kept true to a version of her tomboy roots, and wore the shortest skirts she could get away with, that had the loosest, most non confining waistline. On her feet were shoes that had no heel and did not pinch. Of course, she had to have such dresses (or spell - smocks, as she called them), commissioned for her, explaining that often, practicing magic could get messy, and she had no desire to ruin good dresses.

Practicing her magic was one thing she made certain she found time to do. Thanks to a few tricks learned from Queen Jawellyn of Narnia, the mother of Jadis, her best friend from her school days at Brisbe, Glinda had learned many tricks to help simplify some of the most complicated spells. Queen Jawellyn must have been a talented witch indeed, for many of her tricks did not exist in her grandmother's spell books…yet they worked none the less! It made her ache inside when she thought of Queen Jawellyn's eventual fate, and she still wondered about her friend, Jadis. Two and a half years had passed, now, and still, no word from her.

At least Glinda needn't worry about her friend Tambra. In fact, most of her information about the happenings in the East came not from her Security Advisor, Captain Hibbs, but from Tambra. Always up on her gossip, Tambra wrote regular letters to Glinda, telling her the latest in all things 'Landa', and all things 'Lile', so that she should be aware of any and all political shiftings. Of course, Tambra served a very important function now, and both were aware of this by now. Socially, Tambra had distanced herself from Glinda over the past year, and lived in her parent's home. She kept a modest profile working as a file clerk for her father, and using her spell-casting talents to exorcize the occasional demon from a child, cleanse a house, cast a love potion, or make a field fertile. She had become the poster child of loyal Eastern citizenship. Since Lile occasionally required the participation of any and all witches in the vicinity of the East for certain ceremonies, this gave Tambra the opportunity to observe her up close, and report back to Glinda all of Lile's particulars during these ceremonies. Now that Lile was beginning to trust Tambra a bit more, it was easier for her to gather information. Unfortunately, there hadn't been many opportunities, as of yet, for Tambra to observe Lile.

If there was anything she did know from Tambra's letters, it was that the spite Lile carried towards her sister Mira was far from finished. And, she suspected that Mira was equally as spiteful, which worried her just as badly. In order to keep in contact with Mira, who was stationed so far away, Glinda now had a glass globe, just like the one Mira had been given at Lile's commencement party. Now, in order to speak to her, she just had to concentrate, peer into the glass, and if Mira was in a receptive mood, her image would appear, and the two could converse. Glinda had learned awhile back that it was simply better not to mention Lile's name if one wanted to continue any sort of conversation with Mira. Each time they spoke, Glinda noticed how thin she was beginning to look; almost like that half starved eleven year old she'd been when she'd first come to Brisbe. Her clothing looked drab and plain and her eyes were dull and listless. Mira was obviously not happy or content. Glinda wondered if it was a curse that Lile had enacted, or if things were really that miserable and dreary in the West. The only time Mira looked visibly cheered was when Glinda offered to send some books her way.

The last year had taught Glinda some things about her grandmother's life in a considerably short time. In the past, she had felt that her grandmother had meddled in her affairs a bit too frequently, and was awfully controlling. Now, she could appreciate some of what drove that. Ultimately, she suspected that Ardell was lonely. Though her days were usually busy, and many of her evenings too, often they were superficial, social engagements that left her feeling unfulfilled in a personal way. Of course, Glinda's profession mattered to her; she'd been brought up to know that being the Good Witch of the North was to be her vocation…her life's calling. However, she had little time to spend with her family and friends. Their lives were busy, too. Not to mention, almost everyone treated her a little differently. Even her own father regarded her with a sort of formality. The only people that treated her the same way were Grimmz and Orrie, unless, of course, they were in public. So, perhaps there was a melancholy look in Glinda's own reflection these days when she spoke to Mira. She didn't suppose so.

Each day, she thought about the blessings in her life. Most of her family was alive and well. She had dear friends, and most of them were doing fine. Tavvia, she had learned, was engaged, and would be getting married the following year. She was also accepting a teaching position at Brisbe, but would not be living on site. (Several of the teachers did not live at the school). She would commute to the school each day from the Emerald City. Her husband to be was an instructor at Broden. According to Tavvia, her fiancé was a family friend who took an avid interest in her when he was invited to her commencement party, and saw her for the first time as a young woman. Also, Tavvia informed Glinda that Kyndie, the youngest of their friends, was now a Last Year student. For a moment, Glinda closed her eyes and imagined being in Kyndie's place. Had the Last Year been the best? No, honestly, it had been the year before, because that's the year she'd come to know each and every one of her friends, even if Lile had been there part of the year. She'd even met Orrie at the end of the year, just before the start of her Final Year…if that counted!

And, she knew that she may be lonely now, but somehow, somewhere, she was still expected to have a life. Oh, yes, Glinda didn't know just how she'd manage it, with all of the charity luncheons, field blessings, mayor's meetings, curse liftings, potion mixings, omen interpretations, water augurings, star chart readings and baby birth forcasts she was supposed to do, not to mention the daily meetings with her Captain of the Guard, weekly Town Council meetings and monthly County Seat meetings she was expected to attend….in addition to a bevy of speeches at schools, ladies groups and local Witch's Society Meetings around the Northern Quadrant. And, like in the Eastern Quadrant, she would also hold the traditional Witch's Ceremony for the witches in the Northern Quadrant in the Sacred Grove at the harvest moon. It was dizzying, and if there was one truly self indulgent luxury Glinda appreciated at the palace that she never had anywhere else, it was the fully appointed, step down bath tub to relax in after a long, hard day.

Especially after a life of fifteen minute baths and seven minute showers, at first, the palace bath chamber seemed extraordinarily indulgent. A bath maid to bring towels in to her and to pour scented oils into her bath water seemed absolutely unnecessary! But, after a few times, she quickly got over her qualms, especially when she dozed off in the tub, and didn't even notice the maid's comings and goings. There was always a fresh, clean robe and a pair of slippers ready for her when she exited the bath, too. Another attendant was ready to towel her hair dry, and to comb and detangle it. And, finally, she would be served up a cup of steaming berry tea with milk and honey and a nip of brandy; Nanny Ma's recipe to help drowse her for bed.

While sipping her tea, she would sit in bed, usually wrapped up in one of her two preferred robes. One was a simple pink one given as a gift to her from Grandma Ardell, when she'd finally gotten the inkling that simple was Glinda's preferred taste. The second was a rather secret gift from Orrie, who'd gotten it for her from the Emerald City. Of course, it was green…Emerald green, in fact, with a spring-like print of birds and flowers woven in it with gold thread. During this time, she would read her grandmother's diaries until she grew sleepy…or sometimes, she would just think about that life that she could have someday. Usually those thoughts seemed to drift towards Orrie, and what he could be doing at that exact moment. Thoughts like that frightened her, as she knew he faced danger, on the prowl for Mombi and her supporters. Still, she couldn't help thinking about his smile, his sweet blond curls, and the first time they'd danced….

And so, the new Good Witch of the North fell asleep with lightly brandied tea on her breath, alone in a great big bed, with her royal soldier on her mind, waltzing with her in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Surprise

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 2- Birthday Surprise**

Winter Solstice Break would be approaching soon, and Glinda was looking forward to the return of her brother, Gandy, from Broden's Boys' Academy. He was changing rapidly from boy to young man, as he was now in his fourteenth year. Still on the gangly side, like all men from her father's side of the family (save Grimmz, who'd always been tall and solid, even as a child), she knew that Gandy would eventually fill out, though likely not until he reached early manhood. The freckles he was cursed with as a child were not as obscenely noticeable now, and the hair that had been so course and carroty in his youth was fading to a color somewhat less shocking, yet still brighter than Glinda's. A little more time, and Gandy would eventually be as handsome as his brothers, but Glinda guessed he'd be more sensitive. He was still blessed with musical talent, and often liked to join Glinda in the palace's huge parlor when he visited, where the acoustics were the best. She would sing a few tunes, while he'd pluck the lyre and sing along or harmonize to the melody. Together, they never failed to enchant the servants, who'd stop their work to listen. He was the only one of her brothers blessed with any of the same musical gifts she was, but he was doubly blessed, for Glinda had no inclination for playing instruments. She could only sing, with her lightly lilting, high soprano that had been fine tuned during her last year at Brisbe.

Meanwhile, there were the final touches for the Fall Festival and the Witch's Ceremony at the harvest moon to prepare for. People were starting to realize that life had to continue, even without an acting queen, or even with a wicked witch on the loose. So far, even though thoughts of Mombi preyed on everyone's minds, no one had seen her…or at least if they had, they hadn't recognized her. For the time being, Mombi was keeping a low profile, which made Glinda think that her grandmother succeeded in dealing her a severe blow, even if she forfeited her life in the process.

Glinda had only attended one of the previous Witch's Ceremonies in the Northern Quadrant before, as an acolyte. She was extremely nervous about leading this year's ceremony. Last year's ceremony had been cancelled, as everyone had been too fearful and grief stricken to attend a public gathering. Would the group accept her yet? Did they really have a choice? So far, no one had voiced any objections to Glinda's succession to power that she had overheard, but she knew she couldn't please everyone. She certainly knew what people had said about Landa…and what some people even said about Lile, and she lived a good pace away from the Eastern Quadrant! How could she know so much about what was going on so far away, but be deaf to what was being said in her own back yard? Then, she wondered how much it should matter. Some, obviously…but it shouldn't matter so much that it consumed her every waking thought.

The Fall Festival was always one of Glinda's favorite times of the year. Not just because her birthday happened to fall right around the time of the festivities, but because it was usually a time of joyous spirit in general. The weather was typically calm, the trees were crisp and colorful, and the smells of fresh baked goods cooling on windowsills often wafted on the breeze. Glinda was in charge of the 'Harvest Blessing', where she would essentially cast a spell of good luck upon all of the farmers in the region so that they would reap good harvests. This was done a couple of weeks before the actual festival. Meanwhile, the community schools would shorten the hours for all students, so that they could help their parents with the harvest and household tasks for the next few weeks. Classes let out at noon. They called it the 'Reaper's Holiday'. At the end was the Fall Festival. It was a three day long extravaganza of pie baking contests, athletic competitions, talent shows, livestock exhibitions, fortune tellers, food and drink vendors, live entertainment, and on the last day, a bonfire and a parade. The bonfire was held in the same, bare ceremonial patch of land every year, and every household was expected to contribute a corn husk to it to signify the end of the year's harvest season. Glinda's job was to torch one side of the bonfire, while the mayor torched the other side. The bonfire was always the very end of the Fall Festival, and to her, it signified the start of winter, even though it happened before the Witch's Ceremony.

Of course, Glinda knew she'd see her older brothers and her father for the festival. Her father still lived in the Northern Quadrant, but he was now taking care of his elderly parents in the country. Unfortunately, the trip would be too much for Glinda's paternal grandparents, who were at least as old as Grandma Ardell had been, but neither one as hale. Her grandfather was physically healthy but nearly senseless, and her grandmother was so arthritic she could barely walk. Fortunately, Gereth had a nurse that could stay with them from time to time while he made needed trips away. She wasn't expecting Orrie to show up, resplendent in his hunter green uniform with gold braid trim and brass buttons. To make matters even better, he arrived the evening after her nineteenth birthday, bearing a large, square package in his hands, wrapped in plain brown paper.

After the butler escorted him in, he was greeted by Captain Hibbs, who eyed the package suspiciously.

"I'm afraid I will have to confiscate this. All items not visible to the eye must undergo a security inspection before they can be given to the Good Witch," he told him.

"I understand, but I must request that if this is so, please wrap it up again before giving it to her. I would like for it to be a surprise. It's birthday gift. Birthday gifts are not meant to be presented in plain sight."

"Captain Hibbs, I understand your concern, but I will open my gift right here under your scrutiny," Glinda announced.

"My lady, please allow me…"

"I insist. You may stay here and observe. I know you are just trying to do your job, but really. Orrie is a close friend of mine."

The Captain silenced any further objections, although Glinda could tell by his disapproving looks that he was not pleased with her decision. She also knew that she was going to owe Nanny Ma an explanation at evening's end as well. When she'd seen Orrie at the door from her vantage point on the landing, she'd flown down the stairs as quickly and as quietly as possible, forgetting that she'd already changed into one of her 'spell smocks' for the night. Now, of course, she was not properly attired for receiving guests, and Nanny Ma was certainly going to give her an earful!

With a look of unabashed pride, Orrie presented his gift to Glinda, looking almost like a schoolboy rather than a soldier. Glinda accepted it eagerly, feeling more like a schoolgirl herself. While she opened it, tearing gleefully at the brown paper, Orrie leaned forward, with his forearms pressed against his long legs. He seemed to be more curious about what was in the box than Glinda was, though surely he must know what was in it! At last, she was able to open the flaps of the box, and she revealed a strange looking contraption with a big horn. Orrie reached in and helped her lift it out.

"You know what this is, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"It's a gramophone!" she cried in delight.

"You don't already have one, do you?"

"No, I haven't. There was one at Brisbe, but the handle was broken and we had to enchant it to get it to work! Oh, but the records…oh, my. I haven't any records to play on it!"

"You didn't think I'd get you a gramophone with no records, did you? Look in the box!"

The gramophone had been packed with some straw to keep it from being damaged during transport. Glinda pulled the straw out, and nestled beneath another thin layer of straw and the bottom of the box were three records in paper jackets. She pulled these out and examined their titles. One of them was 'Could It Be You', the song they'd first danced to! Another was one they both liked, and it was a great one to dance to. It was called 'Magic Mood'. The final one was a song Glinda had never heard of, but she smiled when she read the title and Orrie's little inscription on the white jacket which read, 'You've got to hear this. You'll love it!' It was called 'Northern Girls'.

"Oh, Orrie, I love it! I love it!" Glinda cried. She carefully placed the record discs back in the box, and stood up. Orrie was setting the gramophone up on a small table in the parlor, but as soon as he'd finished his task, she threw her arms around him in a grateful hug.

He beamed back at her, looking pleased with himself, returning her hug with gusto.

"Are you satisfied that there are no explosives in the box, sir?" he asked the captain respectfully.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Very well," Glinda said, "You're dismissed now. I should go change into something decent, but I'll be right back. If you'd like something to eat or drink, Kamminda will get it for you."

"You look fine the way you are," Orrie protested, not wanting to break off the hug with his hostess.

"If I don't do something about my dress, Nanny Ma will have kittens!" Glinda explained, leaning into Orrie's ear, in case Captain Hibbs was still hovering around.

Orrie seemed to understand that she was on the alert for watchful eyes and ears. Instantly, his gaze darted around the room. Then, he gave a satisfied, sly smile, gathered her up tighter for a quick end to the embrace, and then surprised her with a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't keep me waiting too long…I've come a long way to see you," he told her with a smile.

Glinda nearly fainted, but she somehow managed to stay upright. Managing a smile of her own, she promised she'd hurry, and then she nearly ran up the stairs. Oh, how she wanted to return! If only she knew a spell to make time fly!

Of course, Nanny Ma was waiting for her with a stern look on her face when she returned to her quarters to change, but the lecture she was expecting didn't come. Instead, Glinda was surprised to find a lovely gown laid out for her, with a matching pair of slippers. She really had no care as to which gown it was. Without argument, she put it on, and allowed her hairdresser to do a quick coiffure. She nixed any makeup and insisted on only a light perfume. Twenty minutes later, she was ready to rejoin her company, but only after Nanny Ma gave her assent.

Downstairs, Orrie was nibbling on mushroom pastries and apple crisps with a glass of wine. The gramophone was already cranked up and playing 'Magic Mood'. Glinda could hardly keep herself from rushing down the stairs, but the shoes she wore now made that a bit difficult. So was the look on Orrie's face. He was literally drinking her in, watching her every move with that same happy gleam in his eyes he'd had minutes ago. Did he really think she was beautiful? Was he honestly that happy to see her? Those thoughts raced through her head at the same time she realized that she, too, was observing him with the same intensity. Orrie really was so handsome! The uniform he wore only further accentuated the fact, but even in his everyday clothes, there was no denying his charm and good looks. Glinda so often wished she could run her fingers through his blond curls and rest her head against his broad chest. She had nearly stopped dead in her tracks on the stairs, but then Orrie smiled and she urged herself onward. Suddenly, she felt awkward and embarrassed. Could he have known all she'd been thinking?

"I think the music is winding down. If I crank it up again, would you care for a dance?" he asked when she finally met up with him at the doorway of the parlor.

Breathlessly, she nodded, and then glanced back. From their vantage, they had a pretty good view of the stairwell from just about anywhere in the front portion of the parlor. That meant that anyone coming down the stairs would be able to see them, unless they danced in the back half of the parlor room. While Orrie wound up the gramophone on the table, Glinda positioned herself in a safe place where they weren't likely to be seen. The last thing she wanted was to be schooled by Nanny Ma on the proper way to conduct herself in the ways of courting before she was betrothed!

This time, 'Could It Be You' began to play, and Orrie gathered Glinda into his arms for a slow dance. Unlike the first time, where they'd been awkward and bashful, now they were confident and much better acquainted. Orrie pressed Glinda close to him, and she did get to lean her head against his chest; close enough to hear his heart beating within. His hands fingered her curls and traced along her spine. Finally, he tipped her chin up, brought her lips to his, and testily brushed his mouth against hers. When she didn't pull away, he pressed his lips to hers again for another kiss. Only this kiss wasn't just the chaste little peck the last one had been. Glinda felt her world collapse around her, because surely her legs would give out if it were not for the fact that Orrie was holding her up. His lips were soft, yet firm, and tasted lightly of apples and wine. She wasn't wholly aware of just when she parted her lips, and just when he began to explore her mouth with the tip of his tongue, or when she explored his with hers. She only knew that soon, they were breathing almost as one. Delirious tremors shot through her body when he kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobes. Her pulse raced and throbbed when she heard him sigh as she kissed his neck and nibbled at his earlobes. By now, the gramophone had wound down, and they were no longer standing. At some point, and Glinda had no recollection of when, they had collapsed onto the settee. It was only when Orrie was kissing her neck, and the trail of kisses he was leaving started getting close to Glinda's bosom did he finally pull away. Pushing her gently aside, he leaned his head back on the settee, and whispered hoarsely,

"I should be getting back. It's late."

"Getting back? Where are you staying?"

"I'm hanging out with your brothers for a bit. I'm on leave. My number came up, so I get some time off. Four weeks, I'm told."

"Four weeks! Oh, Orrie! That's wonderful!"

"I'm overjoyed. It's been over a year since I've had a rotation. I'm even happier that it came at the time it did, so I could be here close to your birthday. This means I can come to the Fall Festival with you and Grimmz!"

Glinda was also overjoyed, and could not restrain herself from throwing her arms around Orrie again. Like before, he pulled her close and favored her with several lingering kisses. Then, he reached for his hat, which had been carelessly tossed on the settee when he'd first arrived and sat down to watch her open her gift.

"My sweet, if I stay any longer tonight, something will happen that we will both regret," he told her earnestly.

"I know," Glinda replied shakily, although she wasn't at all certain she did.

"I will stop by tomorrow night and see if you are free," he told her with a smile.

Glinda nodded readily, hoping she didn't have any unexpected engagements she'd forgotten about.

When Orrie rose up off the settee, the butler magically appeared out of nowhere to escort him to the door. Glinda found herself wondering if he'd been there, watching and waiting for the appropriate cues. Oh, mercy, what if he had! If so, what if he was the sort to tell Nanny Ma? Mentally, she chastised herself. So what if Nanny Ma did find out what she'd been up to in the parlor? She was now a grown woman, for heavens sake, and Nanny Ma was her employee, not her parent…or even Grandma Ardell for that fact. Still, in many ways, Glinda still saw her as an authority figure, and still saw herself as a child. Before tonight, she'd never even been kissed! Despite her position in life, sometimes it was still so much easier to take orders and reprimands than to give them!

Fortunately, Nanny Ma was not in her quarters when she went to retire for the night. Only her handmaiden was present to help her prepare for bed. Glinda changed into her night dress and accepted her customary tea. Only tonight, as she settled in between her sheets, she wouldn't have to dream about what Orrie's kisses would be like….she would only have to remember!


	3. Chapter 3 Festivals and Family Affairs

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 3- Festivals and Family Affairs**

In the days before the Fall Festival, Orrie's time was almost perfectly divided between his best friend Grimmz, and his girlfriend, Glinda. As an apprentice physician in his last year, Grimmz could be called to duty at any time, day or night to heal the sick or the wounded. As for Glinda, her days were filled with preparations for the festival. Orrie found many ways to make himself useful, volunteering for various jobs, like helping to build the bonfire structure, and assisting with some of the parade floats. Of course, in his spare time, Grimmz was right beside him, as the pair was nearly inseparable. Then, there were a few times when Orrie went on physician calls with Grimmz, as he too was a trained apprentice. Though his presence wasn't required, he would go just to offer any assistance if needed, (but more just to keep Grimmz company). Many of the calls apprentice physicians were sent out on were the ones way out in the back country, where the fully fledged doctor didn't want to travel to. Needless to say, it was nice for Grimmz to have a travel companion for the road.

At last, the first day of the festival dawned, and Glinda's handmaiden, Tikka, began the routines of her morning coiffure. Today's ceremonies demanded something more than a small, jeweled tiara, so out came the tall 'Northern Crown', as it was called. Glinda had never worn it, and she doubted she could carry it off. She sat as still as a statue while Tikka made a small topknot in her hair. The rest of it she let fall in soft waves down past her shoulders. Then, she stood on a chair to where she towered over Glinda, and fitted the crown atop her head. Finally, using the topknot as an anchor (because it now could not be seen), Tikka secured the base of the crown to the topknot with special, extra long bobby pins so that it wouldn't wobble or slide down.

She still wore her mother's wedding pendant, and beneath that, quite hidden from view, was the tiny talisman necklace given to her by Queen Jawellyn of Narnia. She would never remove these necklaces, no matter what, although, she supposed she might have to consider a compromise of sorts if she married Orrie. The gown Glinda wore for today's festival was a burgundy, full length dress with many slips beneath it and a modestly plunging neckline. She could almost hear the voice of her friend Jadis telling her to 'lose a slip or three or four, because less is more', but her long ago trip to Narnia had taught her that fashions there and fashions in Oz were a bit different.

"Are you ready yet, your Royal Goodie Goodie-ness?" a voice hollered good naturedly from downstairs. At once, Glinda knew it was Grimmz.

"Oh, that's enough out of you. Why you should just be thankful you don't have to go through the rigors she does to get ready…but hopefully, you are presentable. After all, you are representing the Highest family in the Northern Quadrant, Grimmsyn, and I really hope your fingernails are clean…"

As usual, Nanny Ma was there to badger and cluck as Glinda finally managed to shake herself free from her handmaiden. She carefully walked down the stairs, swaying a bit under the strange weight of the Northern Crown on her head.

"Fingernails! Who's going to be looking at my fingernails!" Grimmz protested.

"Oh, wow, look at you!" Orrie called. He broke out in a bright smile.

"Wow is right! My, how you've grown!" Grimmz grunted sarcastically.

Glinda flushed pink.

"I hate this thing, and I don't know how I will bear going out in public in it!" she cried.

"Grimmz, ease up on her. I think she looks lovely. Glinda, you really do. You look like a queen."

Grimmz said nothing at first. Complimenting his sister was not an easy thing for a goofball brother to do. Finally, he looked up from examining his fingernails, which were actually rather clean.

"I really like your dress. It's a nice color for you."

"Thank you," she replied, trying to disguise the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…," he continued.

"No, it's not you," she sighed.

"Follow me," Orrie said, leading her into the parlor and guiding her onto the settee. Grimmz followed inconspicuously.

"Listen," he told her, "You know I come from a royal family. I've seen my cousin at times when no one else ever has. She has a public face and a private face, just like you do. Some of the stuff she has to wear gets on her nerves, but she knows its pageantry…it's for the people. It's what they expect to see her in. She might think it looks ridiculous, but the people don't. They think she looks beautiful in it…so she does! I mean, have you ever looked at my cousin in anything you've seen her in and thought she looked ridiculous or silly?"

Glinda pursed her lips and thought for a bit. No, Queen Ozma had always been the perfect picture of grace and beauty to her. Gowns, crowns, tiaras and all; Orrie was absolutely right.

"So you're saying that no one will think that I look silly when I go out there today?"

"Absolutely not. Not a soul will think you look silly. Personally, I think you look splendid."

Orrie stood up and offered Glinda his hand, helping her stand. Then, he brought her close to him for a brief but sweet kiss, not caring who could be watching. For once, Glinda found herself not caring either.

Orrie proved to be right, as Glinda learned. The others went to the festival in the palace carriage, but she had to appear on her own by her designated 'trademark', floating in gracefully in a pink bubble. By now, she'd perfected this, and it never ceased to amaze the crowds, just as Grandma Ardell's rainbow wash had before. Wearing a crown made her easily visible, and fair goers were able to follow her around and ask for spells for this curse or a potion for love or fertility. Small children waved to her and smiled at her as if she was a fairy princess. Grimmz, Gereth Minor and her father had been told what color Glinda's festival gowns would be, and in what order she would wear them, in advance. To distinguish themselves as members of the 'Good Family' of the Northern Quadrant, they all wore simple navy blue pants, white shirts, and a cummerbund sash at the waist that matched her gown. Orrie wore his Royal Regiment uniform, with his newly acquired Captain's bars. Even the men attracted their fair share of attention.

Glinda was not surprised to note that Gereth Minor had brought his girlfriend DeMia along to the festival. They had first met briefly on the night of her grandmother's death, and Glinda had only seen her a few times since. Today, DeMia's two children were also in attendance. It was plainly obvious that they worshipped Gereth Minor, and looked to him as though he was their father, even though Glinda knew that their biological father was dead. DeMia had a son and a daughter, and they looked to be so close in age that it was hard for her to distinguish which of the two was the elder. The girl was a bit taller but acted less mature. She was the excitable type that seemed to never sit still. The boy was quieter, and almost seemed fragile, yet his coloring was good and he appeared to be content. Upon meeting them, Glinda soon learned that Caprio, the boy, was 7, (and was quite small for his age), while Erystin, the girl, was 5, and was well within normal size limits for hers. Glinda was a bit surprised at Gereth Minor's devotion to them as he had always been impatient with Gandy, and more drawn to his books growing up. She supposed, though, that love changed things. He certainly seemed fond of DeMia, and she, in turn seemed delighted with Gereth Minor. Though the two children looked nothing like him, they all blended together easily enough.

"Will we get to come see you at the palace?" the little girl begged sweetly, her wispy, light brown pony tails swinging emphatically as she spoke.

Her brother hung back between Gereth Minor and DeMia, but his eyes looked brightly curious at the thought.

"Certainly," Glinda agreed, "I should like that."

Erystin could barely contain herself. She bounced up and down on her thin little legs, pony tails bobbing up and down. Caprio split a huge grin, revealing gaps in the front where he'd lost teeth. Glinda was instantly endeared.

"I was planning on a visit with you soon," her brother said to her earnestly, "There's a matter that I wish to discuss with you."

"A serious one, I gather," Glinda replied, noting the tone of his voice.

He nodded.

"When would be a good time?"

"After the bonfire."

"Very well. Shall I bring the children? They won't be much trouble."

"Of course. I have a gramophone now, thanks to Orrie. I'm sure that will entertain them for a spell while we talk."

Gereth Minor smiled.

"I'm sure it will. And, Nanny Ma is there, too. I'm sure she won't mind looking after them."

On the third and final day of the festival, Glinda wore a ravishing, purple gown, which was the regional color of the North. Most of the houses, save for witch's or sorcerers houses, were either purple or lavender, or they were gray with purple trim. Only a witch or a sorcerer (or a physician sorcerer) was allowed to have a white house, but most of them had white houses with lavender or purple trim. Florists in stalls at the festival sold pretty fall bouquets tied with purple ribbons, and donated many of their best purple blooms to adorn the parade floats.

At noon, the parade was scheduled to begin. Men, women and children lined the route. Many were waving, clapping and cheering. An assemblage of horse drawn floats, decorated carriages, costumed dancers, jugglers and marching bands made their way down the street for the crowds' delight. In the very last, grandest float rode Glinda, her father, her brothers, the Mayor, his wife, and their two daughters. Up two floats ahead, Glinda could see Orrie, riding with several Royal Regiment Officers in a servicemen's float.

"Is it ever warm today! I'm sweating buckets!" Grimmz complained, drawing his hand across his forehead. It came back slightly damp. Indeed, the day was turning out to be unseasonably warm, and Glinda could feel sweat pooling unattractively beneath her arms. She hoped it didn't stain the fabric of her dress and show as an obvious stain when she waved to the crowds.

"Think it's bad for you? Imagine being one of the horses!" Gereth Minor chided back. In response to his remark, the horse harnessed to the right of the float turned its head as if to acknowledge an agreement.

Somehow, the crowd never seemed to loose its enthusiasm, despite the heat. Glinda felt considerably wilted by the end of the route. The tall crown felt like a lead weight on her head. Though she was used to riding in the 'family car', as they considered the grand float, she had never been the center attraction, and had never weathered public scrutiny for so many days at a stretch. By now, she was morbidly exhausted, and she still had the bonfire business to attend to, and then Gereth Minor to entertain that evening.

After the parade, the food and drink vendors ran a brisk, last minute business refreshing everyone. It was nearly time for all of the craft makers, toy sellers, florists, jewelers, potters, quilters and the like to pack up their stalls. Glinda and her family, and the Mayor and his family were each served complimentary chilled lemon waters, salted corn cobs on sticks and caramel apples. Meanwhile, Orrie and Grimmz both enrolled themselves in a pie eating contest. Glinda thought for certain that her brother would win, but was rather surprised when Orrie came away as the victor! He was awarded a huge purple ribbon and a whole apple pie for his prize. A teenaged Gillikinese boy with a huge appetite was awarded second place and was given a smaller purple ribbon and a half dozen apple turnovers. Grimmz took third place. His ribbon was also purple, and was the smallest of the three. He was given a box of six apple-cinnamon muffins to complete his prize. All seemed content with their lot.

"Did I ever tell you I love apples?" Orrie said, proudly carrying his box with its prize pie in it over to where Glinda stood.

"You surely must! I've never seen anyone eat like that in my life!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Then, he leaned over and whispered slyly in her ear,

"There's only one thing in all of Oz I love more than apples….Can you guess what it is?"

Glinda bit her lip and flushed, feeling her legs tremble a bit.

"I'll give you a hint. Good Witches wearing purple…."

"I have a certain weakness for Royal Soldiers in Emerald Green," Glinda said slyly.

"Oh, really?"

"I must admit that I do. I love ones who love apples and win prizes for their devotion to them….It shows a certain…"

She tried to continue, but she burst out in gales of giggles, and Orrie soon followed.

"Are you saying that you love me?" Glinda asked, finally, when she was able to calm down. She kept her voice low, knowing that prying ears were always around.

"Yes, I have for a long time. A day never passes that I don't think of you. I hope you feel the same for me…"

Glinda nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" she breathed ecstatically, "I do!"

"Congratulations, my friend! You have one heck of an apple-tite!" Grimmz joked, interrupting their moment. His face was flushed and his eyes were twinkling brightly.

"Same to you. Be sure to save me one of those muffins," Orrie replied casually.

"Only for a slice of pie."

"I saw the whole thing. I never knew the two of you had such horrid table manners, but then again, at a pie eating contest, I suppose it can be forgiven…"

Orrie and Grimmz both wheeled around, in the gap created between their bodies, Glinda could see the small form of Tambra, clad inconspicuously in a lavender dress, with a flowered bonnet perched atop her head. Though she was a half-bred munchkin, she'd achieved enough height to pass as a petite sized adult, so she didn't attract too much attention in Gillikin Country, especially when she wore heels. Considering the fact that she spent a decent amount of her time covertly spying on Lile, she didn't travel North much anymore, so her presence was a welcome sight.

"I thought I could come to the Bonfire and I my absence might not be noticed so much," she said with a smile, explaining her unexpected presence.

"You're welcome here any time!" Glinda cried in delight.

"Most certainly!" Grimmz agreed, quite enthusiastically. He offered one of his muffins to Tambra, who accepted it with relish.

If only her youngest brother could be here, the picture would be complete, Glinda thought, but his visit was still some weeks off yet.

The Bonfire Ceremony never ceased to amaze, yet frighten Glinda at the same time. She could smell the pitch that coated the timbers used to make the structure. A flaming barrel was set somewhat close by, and, at the signal, both she and the Mayor dipped their torches into it. The citizens stood back, with the head of each household soberly holding his or her bare, dry corn cob. Each cob had been ceremoniously prepared prior to the night's ritual, and her father had his in his right hand. Glinda had hers in her other hand. She was, by rights, the head of her 'own household', as she was now the Goodie of the North'. First, she and the Mayor tipped their torches, in unison, to their respective sides of the pyre. Flutists played lilting, swelling melodies, accompanied by the beat of drummers thumping big kettle drums. The heat began to intensify as the fire caught. The Mayor nodded his head, and he and Glinda first chucked their still burning torches into the fire. Then, Glinda recited the short 'Harvest Hymn'; a thanksgiving to the Earth for all of it's blessings. Then, she and the Mayor offered their cobs to the inferno. The crowd erupted into cheers. Next to pay his cob was her father, and so on, and so on, until the Bonfire was well fed. Next came the stacks of wood for the 'baby fires' fed from the huge bonfire for the skewers of meat, and people roasted their dinners out in the open, under the stars, and glutted themselves until they could hold no more.

Glinda, of course, could not stay for a dinner of porker, freshly roasted over a 'baby fire', no matter how much she would have liked to. There were other matters to attend to, and she could not sit on a bare patch of ground wearing her grand, purple dress. So, her nearest and dearest were escorted to a waiting carriage, while she bade the people goodbye, arranged herself neatly into her bubble and floated off into the night. She had just enough time to rid herself of that tiresome Northern Crown and have Tikka arrange her hair into something that did not resemble a rat's nest before her family arrived.

When at last, the parlor was filled with her company, Glinda was bleary eyed from exhaustion, but she did her best to maintain her composure. Despite the late hour, DeMia's two children seemed full of boundless energy, especially the girl, and were crowing over the enormity of the palace and all of the wonderful things they were seeing. By force of habit, Nanny Ma soon took them into hand, and bustled them off to someplace out of sight, so that the adults could converse peacefully.

"Glinda, I've come to formally request your blessing for the marriage of myself to DeMia," Gereth Minor stated, after they'd all made themselves comfortable with a round of brandied teas.

Glinda blinked at him in surprise. She was grateful that she'd thought to use a minor spell to enchant the redness out of them from the bonfire, but his declaration had shocked any residual sleepiness from her.

"Why ever are you asking me? Shouldn't you make your queries to Father?" she asked, shifting her gaze from her older brother to her father, who was sitting comfortably in the arm chair by the fireplace, which always seemed to be his customary spot.

Her father returned a rather bemused gaze back to her, but said nothing.

"No, I've already spoke to father regarding this matter. He told me I need to discuss it with you. You are now the Goodie of the North, and it is your blessing we require."

Grimmz hooted loudly and slapped his hands on his thighs.

"Do you mean to tell me that if there is some woman I wish to marry, I must ask my _**younger sister**_ for her blessing? What is this rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish at all, Grimmsyn, its tradition. If a member of the Good Family is to marry, they must secure the blessing of the Good Witch, and in this case, the Good Witch happens to be your sister!" Gereth shot back, in a disciplinary tone. Grimmz instantly quieted.

"Who's permission would Glinda require, should she wish to marry?" Orrie quietly asked.

"Mine. I am still her father," Gereth responded.

"What do you say, Glinda," Gereth Minor asked.

She looked at him, and then to DeMia, who looked as pale as new fallen snow. She was clutching the edges of the settee, as though she expected Glinda to render the same sort of decision that Grandma Ardell would.

How could she not allow it? They loved each other. Did it really matter that DeMia was a widow with two children already, and that those children were not her brother's? He loved them as though they were….

"Of course you may marry. Marry as soon as you'd like," she announced with a smile.

Gereth Minor was never one to be known for being demonstrative, but before Glinda had any warning, he leapt off of the settee, pulled his sister up into a hug, and swung her once around the room.

"Thank you ever so much!" he told her earnestly.

"We'll name our firstborn daughter for you, should we have one," DeMia promised with a gleeful smile.

"That really won't be necessary…I just would like to see you happy. No one in love should have to suffer," Glinda replied.

When she spoke, she noticed Orrie gazing at her thoughtfully. His lips twitched up in a smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Weddings and Wishes

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 4- Weddings and Wishes**

Glinda survived her first official Witch's Ceremony with little difficulty, as she had proven herself at the Fall Festival as a capable replacement for Goodie Ardell. People were slowly beginning to respect her, and though Ardell was not forgotten, they were growing accustomed to seeing their new, blossoming Good Witch of the North.

The Gillikin Region, which made up most of the Northern Quadrant, was known for its harsh winters. Snows came early and unexpectedly. Orrie was granted an extra stay of his leave, since his regiment was stationed in the upper part of the Quadrant, and they were snowbound. He could not get to them, and they could not move out until the weather improved. And, it seemed likely that if Mombi was anywhere in the North, she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Not even a witch as powerful as she was reputed to be could change the weather.

Because the weather was much different in the Emerald City and its surrounding townships, the train bearing Gandy left the train depot on schedule, but was only able to progress to a little town in the Northern Quadrant called Loonshire, before it had to disembark any passengers heading for the Gillikin region and change course. Poor Gandy was left stranded with his baggage for the two and a half hours it took for Grimmz and Orrie to hitch a sleigh up and ride out to meet him. Fortunately, they had known in advance, from the talk that Grimmz's patients had told him while he tended to him during his difficult journeys in the adverse weather, that the train would not journey all the way in. For this reason, Grimmz had gotten the sleigh, since he knew the weather would not excuse him from his duties.

With Gandy safely at home for his Winter Solstice break, wedding plans for Gereth Minor and DeMia began in earnest. DeMia's two children looked ecstatic about the whole affair. Erystin would throw the flower petals that her mother would tread upon, and Caprio would carry the wedding pendant that Gereth Minor would present to his bride to wear. By now, Glinda knew the story of how the two became acquainted. Apparently, during his apprenticeship, Gereth Minor had been called to the home of DeMia to cure Caprio, who'd been only three at the time. DeMia had only been widowed for six months, and little Erystin was just a year old. Caprio was so ill, that it looked as though he would be joining his father soon. It took all of Gereth Minor's medical skills and abilities in sorcery to heal the child, but at last, Caprio regained his health. He also placed a precautionary blessing on Erystin, so that she should not fall ill. So strong was the blessing, that so far, Erystin had never known a day of sickness in her life. However, it took many months of healing and enchantments for Caprio to recover. By then, DeMia had started to develop feelings for Gereth Minor. He, too, was growing fond of DeMia. DeMia explained that her marriage, though not unhappy, had been arranged by her father for the family's financial benefit. Her late husband had been much older than she, and when he died, he'd left the family well cared for. She had liked the man well enough, but to say she'd loved him…

Love was a word she used for Gereth Minor, and for her children.

Now, she was simply astonished at the fact that she was having what her daughter stated was a fairy tale wedding in the Good Witch's Palace! Indeed, it was true. The palace was being decked out in purple, lavender and white streamers, and DeMia and Erysitin both were being helped by two of Glinda's handmaidens into their beautiful, lavender gowns. There hadn't been a wedding at the palace since Gereth and Cambria had married so long ago. Nanny Ma questioned why Glinda was choosing to wear the same purple gown today that she'd worn to lead the Fall Festival not long ago, and Glinda told her it was because she had no wish to outshine the bride. However, in her hair, she wore jeweled combs rather than the Northern Crown.

The men were dressing in another wing of rooms in the palace. Every now and then, Glinda could hear the bells of the door peal, announcing the arrival of guests. The butler would admit them and seat them in the great hall where the wedding would be held. One guest, however, was shown upstairs to where the ladies were dressing. This was one Tambra Temby of Munchkinland, with her cheeks flushed pink from the cold. Even though she didn't know Gereth Minor very well, she'd been invited on the merit of being present at his wedding announcement to Glinda.

"Tambra, I'm ever so glad to see you could come!" Glinda cried as Tikka finished with the last of her makeup.

"Things are typically quiet after the Witch's Ceremony, so I didn't think I'd have much trouble slipping away. Of course, I told my parents I'm visiting Tavvia, so if word goes anywhere, that's where folks will think I'm heading. No one would suppose I'm coming here with the snow and that anyways."

"How is Tavvia? I haven't had a letter from her in ages!"

"Much too busy to write me much too, I suppose. But, Kyndie still writes all the time, and says that Tavvia is a spectacular teacher. One of the girls' favorites, now. Maybe that accounts for it. Of course, Kyndie lives in Quadling Country and won't be seeing us this winter."

"I suppose not. Once she graduates, I suppose we won't hear much from her at all."

"Not true. She loves letters, and knows where to find us all."

"So, what's the latest on our Easterly Menace?"

Tambra giggled, but her laugh sounded pinched, and her face somehow looked somber beneath her forced merriment.

"She's so plumb awful her own mother won't live in the East anymore! Can you believe it? No one has seen a hair of Landa since the Spring Fling! I believe she's gone out West for good, and that says a lot for Landa, since the West is so uncivilized. Lile's gotten so powerful, she's about stripped the rest of us witches of all of our powers, and made it unlawful for us to do nearly anything! She's saying it's for the people's own good that no sorcery is practiced except her own, until Mombi is caught…so this year's Witch's Ceremony was just a big sham!"

"Unlawful! What, to do curse liftings and field blessings and the like?"

"You heard me. Essentially, us witches have become glorified errand girls. If anyone has a curse, a blessing, a potion, or anything else, we just collect it and bring it to her. She then sees to it."

"Uggh!" Glinda protested, as her slippers were brought to her. She slid her feet into them, and then dismissed her handmaiden. Then, she fished around in a box on top of her dresser for the small key which unlocked a small closet where she kept her wand locked up.

"How can you stand it?" she asked, once she was completely attired and ready for the day's activities.

"I do what I must. I know I have a better purpose in life," she returned with a small, bitter smile.

Together, the descended the stairs and made their way to the great hall, which was full of seated guests. It smelled of lightly scented incense, damp wool, polished wood, and burning candles. The musicians were warming up in a corner of the hall, awaiting their cue to play. Tambra found herself a seat, and the musicians, at the sight of Glinda, found something better than scales to occupy their time.

She was not an official part of the wedding party, nor was she expected to say anything at the ceremony, except at the very end. For this, she was immensely relieved. Orrie was not officially in the wedding either, and she found him sitting in the front row, which was otherwise vacant. As usual, he wore his dress uniform and looked splendid in it. They were settled on the Groom's side, and all of the other empty seats would remain vacant for her brothers and her father when they finished their parts in the ceremony. However, there were a few too many, so Glinda craned around and motioned for Tambra to join her up front. Orrie leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"Grimmz will be thrilled to see her here!"

"Oh?"

"I'll tell more later. Here she comes."

Tambra slid into her new seat just as the wedding music began to play, and her brothers each escorted a member of DeMia's family to their seats. Glinda's father gave a ceremonial corsage to DeMia's mother, and DeMia's father gave Glinda's father one to accept on behalf of Cambria. This part of the ceremony brought stinging tears to Glinda's eyes. Then, the priest summoned forth Gereth Minor, who walked down the aisle, followed closely by Caprio, carrying the wedding pendant in a reed basket. A wreath of wheat and purple flowers was placed upon his head. Then, DeMia was summoned forth. Erystin walked ahead of her, scattering a carpet of purple blooms. When DeMia reached the altar, she too was crowned with a wreath of wheat and flowers. The priest's ceremony was rather short, twenty minute affair that culminated with Gereth Minor placing the pendant around DeMia's neck. Then, Glinda was summoned to the fore to give the nuptial blessing of fertility and everlasting love. This she did with graceful sweeps of her wand; her melodious voice easily reaching every corner of the great hall. Then she quietly took her seat, and the priest announced the couple as man and wife. They were permitted to share their nuptial kiss to the cheering of the assemblage.

Now, Glinda was officially an aunt, she could dote on the two young charges in the palace. During the celebration that followed, she allowed Erystin the privilege of holding her wand for a few minutes, which was as tall as she was, and she allowed Caprio to shove up his sleeves and splash his hands about in the fountain that graced the indoor courtyard. She also made certain they were served as many apple tarts as they could eat, as long as they promised not to spoil their dinners. Eventually, of course, they were turned over to Nanny Ma, but not before Glinda had a chance to delight in them.

The musicians played many lively tunes, and before long, Glinda recognized the first strands of 'Could It Be You' beginning. Orrie swept her into his arms as if he read her mind, and they took their spot on the dance floor, pressing close to each other.

"Look over there, to the left," Orrie urged her, using the tip of his chin against the top of her head in a light pressure to guide her in the general direction of where he wished her to look. Glinda obliged, and saw that Grimmz and Tambra were coupled up and dancing together.

"Nah…you don't suppose?" she asked in light amusement.

"I do suppose! I'm his best friend!"

"But Tambra's one of my best friends! Surely she'd tell me if she had feelings for Grimmz!"

"I did not say they were entirely requited. In fact, I'm sure she's oblivious."

"Really?"

"Oh, really. He's quite smitten with her. He thinks she's just the most adorable thing…"

"Well, she is," Glinda returned thoughtfully, wondering just how she'd feel about Grimmz getting on with one of her friends. But, then again, could she blame him? She'd done just the same to him, so she supposed she owed him one.

"I'll put in a good word for him, but she is in a very precarious spot with her spying activities and all…"

"He's quite aware of it, and says he'd be no trouble."

"Grimmz put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Of course he did, my darling!"

With a laugh, he twirled her around, and Glinda couldn't help but to laugh too.

The family lodged the night in the palace, as it was far too cold to travel home, even to the House In Waiting, which was not that far away. Orrie and Tambra were put up as well, and so were DeMia's parents.

As Glinda sipped on her customary tea for the night, wrapped up in the robe that Orrie had given to her, there came a knock at her bedroom door. Glinda was presently retiring in the sitting room suite next to the bedroom, as her bath maidens had just finished toweling her dry. Her handmaiden had just presented her with the tea, and looked surprised to hear the knock, as indeed, Glinda was too. Tikka went to answer the door, expecting to be rudely shoved aside by Nanny Ma, but then again, if it was Nanny Ma, she wouldn't even bother to knock.

"My Lady, it is your brother. Should I send him away until morning?"

"Heavens, no. Show him in," Glinda instructed, "And make him some tea."

This was done, and Gandy shuffled in, looking a bit nervous. He'd grown even more in the time he'd been gone and was at least as tall as Gereth Minor, though not nearly as filled out. Glinda indicated a stuffed chair on the other side of a nice, warm brazier, and Gandy was handed his cup of brandied tea.

"What brings you here at such a late hour? Is your room not to your liking?" she asked, curiously. She did suppose he'd outgrown his need to sleep with someone, although she knew he bunked up at Broden.

"My room is fine. There's actually a matter I wished to ask you about, and I didn't want a room full of company, if you please."

His eyes swiveled up at the prying handmaiden as he spoke, who immediately moved to make herself useful elsewhere.

"It is so hard to get privacy anymore, isn't it?" Glinda agreed.

"I'm entering mid-level studies at Broden, and my heart's not in what I'm learning," he confessed to her, "So if I am going to change my major, I must do it now, by return from Solstice Break. I've come to ask you if I may."

"Change your major? From what to what? I thought they only taught two things at Broden…medicine and sorcery," Glinda returned thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is true. But there are two programs of medicine to choose from. One may either choose the science of healing people, or the science of healing animals. I know, traditionally, that our family has always chosen to heal people, but I think I'd like to be a veterinarian. Aren't there enough people healers in Gillikin Country?"

"You'd rather heal animals?"

"I've always loved them. You know me."

Glinda thought hard about it for a moment. Gandy certainly would be making ripples in the family, but then again, she had heard a farmer's bitter complaints at the Festival about two cows he'd lost to a strange stomach ailment earlier that year. If there had been more qualified veterinary doctors about, perhaps those cows could have been saved. So many people in the region depended on their animals for their livelihoods. Without a good doctor to care for their stock, they would be reduced to a poverty that could sicken them quickly, and force them to require the services of a people doctor whose services they'd be ill able to afford. Quickly, Glinda's mind was made up.

"Very well, Gandy. You may change your major. I hope you study hard. We will already be requiring your services around here when you graduate," Glinda told him.

"Do you think Father and my brothers will be at all upset with my choice?"

"I'll quiet any objections they could have, and I'll wait until you're gone to tell them, so you won't have to hear them."

"Oh, thank you! Now I won't have to dread returning to school!"

Gandy left a few minutes later with a bounce in his step and his good nature returned to him.

At last, Glinda was left alone for the night, with a full house of those she cared for most beneath her roof. A toasty fire blazed in the fireplace in her master suite to ward off the chill of the winter night. She had granted two wishes thus far in her career, and it hadn't even required any magic on her part to do so, just a little wisdom and a lot of love. She hoped that all of the wishes to grant in her lifetime would be this easy, but somehow she knew they would not be. Meanwhile, she had a wish of her own, but there was no magic she would dare use to obtain it. Only hopeful patience, perhaps, would unite Orrie to her for good.


	5. Chapter 5 Tavvia's Letter

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 5- Tavvia's Letter**

When the weather improved marginally, Orrie was given his orders to rejoin his troops in the upper corner of Gillikin Country, much to Glinda's distress. However, he pulled her into his arms on the night before his departure, and told her sweetly;

"I've talked to your father and asked for his blessing to marry you. I told him that I would walk the length of the Deadly Desert for you if I must. He says he will allow it, if you…will…would want to….

"Marry you…" Glinda finished in a breathless disbelief.

"Yes! Will you…marry me?"

"Orrie! Yes! I would walk the length of the Deadly Desert for you too!" she cried, but she could finish no more, for Orrie pressed his lips upon hers, and their pact was sealed in a kiss that was the best one Glinda had ever felt. She threw her arms around him in rapture, her heart blazing with joy and skipping beats at the same time. So this was what it felt like to have one's greatest wish come true!

"We'll have to wait until my next rotation," he told her sadly, when at last, they parted, "But I'll talk to my C.O. and tell him. Maybe he'll give me a shorter tour of duty for extenuating circumstances."

"Oh, I do hope so!" Glinda cried, "But no matter. I can be patient. Do try, though," she added hastily.

Later the next day, Gereth met the two of them at the train depot as Orrie prepared to make his departure. He carried a small box, and Glinda knew what was in it. To be assured that Orrie had been given the blessing of the patriarch, it was the father's duty to present the engagement ring to the intended groom to give to the intended bride. The engagement ring was usually a family heirloom of some sort. She supposed Gereth Minor and DeMia had practiced this tradition with DeMia's father, even though, officially, the wedding wouldn't be socially acceptable unless they obtained Glinda's blessing.

With trembling fingers, Orrie accepted the box from Gereth, opened it, and took it out from its little nest of velvet. Then, he kissed the finger of Glinda's that he would soon slide it upon.

"I am honored to have you as my bride to be," he announced with passion. Then, he carefully put it on her finger, and Glinda felt the cold metal glide on. It fit almost as though it was made for her. Instantly, she realized she recognized the band. It had once been her mother's! Tears flooded her eyes.

"I am honored that I will soon be your wife! Come home to me soon!" she cried.

They embraced tightly and kissed before the conductor made the boarding call. Gereth clapped Orrie on the back and shook his hand. Then, he helped the younger man with his few bags. Glinda followed him as far as she could, never minding that she was getting stares from the few passengers that were also standing on the loading platform watching all of the carrying on with curiosity, but as they were all bundled up from head to toe in wraps, caps and coats, it wasn't easy to distinguish that Glinda was the Goodie of the North, and that her father was the patriarch of the Good Family. Before long, the train pulled away, carrying her fiancé off in a cloud of coal dust. Gereth placed a comforting arm around her shoulder; a fatherly gesture he hadn't done in an age.

"He'll be back before you know it," he told her.

"I know. I just miss him already," she said with her head bowed. If Nanny Ma was there, no doubt she'd be in a stew for neglecting her posture.

"Lets get you bundled into the sleigh before you catch your death of cold," he told her sensibly.

Only the family was made aware of Glinda's engagement at this point in time, since no formal date was set. Of course, family also meant Tambra, who was sworn to secrecy despite her tenancy to gossip. To avoid any letter from Glinda showing up in her home where it could be discovered by Lile, she was given word from Grimmz. He wrote to her secretly, disguising himself as a girlfriend of Tambra's, in order not to have his identity detected. When referring to Glinda, he merely called her 'my sister', and told Tambra that 'my sister is engaged!" Since Grimmz only had one sister, Tambra was sure to get the message. He had been pilfering news to Tambra of Northern gossip in this fashion for some time, so sadly, he was unable to tell her of his true feelings for her.

The winter finally passed, and Glinda contented herself with the few letters from Orrie that she got, and wrote him back faithfully. There was still no word as to when he would get another rotation, so that she could make an official engagement announcement. Then, one day, another post arrived, just as the spring thaws had subsided, and she was preparing to stage her Sowing Blessings upon the farmers of the North. It was from Tavvia, who, by rights, should be marrying her Broden professor sometime in the early summer, after the commencement ceremonies for both schools.

'Dear Glinda,

I wish this letter contained better news, but I'm afraid it is about as sorrowful as any letter can be. Our dearest friend Kyndie has been missing since sometime right after Winter Solstice classes resumed. No one knows where to find her. I even thought to check the wardrobe in your old dorm room, knowing that your roommate entered and exited to and from her home world by that means, but to no avail! There's been no trace of Kyndie anywhere! Her parents are distraught, because Kyndie always writes home…_**always**_! The bathtubs have created no mischief since Mira left, so I don't think there's any spell-craft involved, but one never knows. It simply isn't like Kyndie to bow out of her studies, especially since she was doing so well! She was really looking forward to graduating! Many of the girls are starting to whisper Mombi's name, and are fearful for their lives, and frankly, I don't blame them. What do you make of it? It's simply out of character for Kyndie to leave school in the middle of the term! She had no boy she spoke of, and I asked her roommate about this, who emphatically states no. Their room was searched from top to bottom, and nothing suspicious turned up. Wherever Kyndie went, she left in her nightdress! I say she must have been abducted, but it must have been stealthily done, for her roommate never heard a peep and slept through the entire ordeal. So, then, there must have been some enchantment…

Oh, Glinda, it's so bewildering! We are all at our wits end! Terrified and terribly saddened! What has become of our poor Kyndie? I don't suspect you know, but any insight you have would greatly help.

Your loving friend,

Tavvia'

Glinda let out a loud cry of anguish at the thought of poor Kyndie being drug through the rain and the cold, in the middle of the night, wearing only a sodden nightdress. Who would do such a terrible thing? Of course, Tavvia was right…it had to be Mombi! Wasn't it said that Mombi had some odd taste for girls in the flower of their youth? Whatever her purpose was with them, no one could ever say, but one thing was known. None of the girls ever turned up again to tell of it, and Glinda was determined that this would not be Kyndie's fate! She knew she had to act fast, for Kyndie had already been missing for some weeks now. At once, she called for Captain Hibbs, and had him bring one of the palace's best scribes. With this accomplished, she explained the situation to the Captain of the Guard, and had the scribe copy Tavvia's note to a clean scroll. Then, it was rolled up and placed inside a leather carrying cylinder.

"Captain Hibbs, take this to the fastest Fleet Steed we have, and tell him to make haste and deliver this to Captain Orrie Embreed of the Royal Regiment stationed up in the Northern Corner of Gillikin County. I have not received word that the army has moved camp yet, so he should find him easily."

"At once, my lady," the captain replied, taking the cylinder. He then affixed a seal of wax around the edges, so that if it was opened before reaching its appointed destination, it would be known. Then, he hastened to follow Glinda's orders, hitching his sash up around his bulging buttons.

From that point forward, there was nothing more that Glinda could do but wait and contemplate. She changed into her spell-smock and cast some spells of reflection, hoping for some guidance on Kyndie's current predicament. All that met her in return was cold; dreadful cold. It was enough to reduce her to tears. She knew for certain that her friend was locked in the embrace of a magic that for now, was more powerful than hers, and that there was nothing she could do at the present time to help her.

One day, while she waited, her glass globe began to swirl, and Mira's green face peeped out at her. Glinda ran to the glass, knowing she was making a horrible impression at the current moment. Her face was red from crying, and she was still in the spell-smock she'd been wearing during her contemplations.

"I see you also got a letter from Tavvia," Mira greeted.

"Yes. It's dreadful news," Glinda replied.

"Well, we'd best hope Mombi doesn't have her. I promised Tavvia I'd do everything in my power to help Kyndie, but I sense she's in deep trouble."

"So do I! I know its cold…so cold where she's at."

"And dark. Like a dungeon. I told Nikko and the other flying monkeys every sensation I have and sent them to fly everywhere they can to search for her, but if she's locked in a dungeon somewhere, I doubt they'll see her. But, they told me that they know of numerous places deep in caves, and they have quick, nimble fingers. They also know of lots of Mombi's hiding places around here. If Kyndie's being stashed anywhere in the West, they've assured me they'll find her."

"Well, that gives me a spark of hope! I've sent word to the Royal Regiment stationed here. I want them to muster up as many troops as possible and head towards Brisbe, and then fan out…"

"So much good the Royal Regiment has done so far," Mira sniffed.

"Yes, but they have at least one good Sorcerer in their ranks. If they'll allow him to put his talents to use to detect magic, they just might get somewhere for once. I included that addendum in my message to them."

"Well, there's a thought. Mombi would have had to use magic to charm Kyndie out of her room. No other way would have worked on a girl like her."

"No. I agree. She wasn't the disenfranchised sort. But, she must be well guarded, and I suspect it's going to take someone with the cleverness of your Winged Monkeys and someone with the magic abilities of my Sorcerer Soldier to help Kyndie out of her situation."

"Unless she's dead," Mira said.

Glinda chose not to heed Mira's last statement or dwell on it in the least. Word came from Orrie that his regiment was moving towards the Emerald City and that they would be meeting up with two other squads to sort out this mess. He also informed her that he would be allowed to use his Sorcery training to its fullest extent. It was seen as a direct order from the Goodie of the North, which the army dare not disobey. Meanwhile, she knew that the Western Quadrant was being well searched by Mira's Winged Monkeys, and Mira would not let Kyndie down, as she was in debt to her for helping to save her life years ago.

Mira also made a trip to Brisbe to gather up a few of Kyndie's personal belongings. Items like her hairbrush and the pillowcase she slept on were of intent interest. She asked to borrow them, and the Leader of the Winged Monkey Brigade, Nikko, accompanied her. When she'd collected the items, Nikko began to sniff them carefully. It seemed that the monkeys had a very fine tuned olfactory sense as well as keen vision. Finding Kyndie would be much easier for them if they could catch her scent on the breeze. This they would be able to do, even if she was trapped down somewhere in a dungeon. After all, Winged Monkeys had to hunt for their food through thick, dark canopies of leaves and foliage, and couldn't always rely on their sight to judge what was food, and what was not, so their sense of smell was equally as keen.

Mira happened to be on her trademark broomstick, on her way home, with Kyndie's articles lashed to the bushy part of it; Nikko flapping along beside her, when suddenly, the monkey began making screeching noises in the air. She looked down and saw an assemblage of soldiers wearing uniforms as green as she was, standing around in a circle. The area they stood in bordered the forest of her territory, and in the distance, one could see the Emerald City. A young man stood in the middle of the circle of men, his cap on the ground beside him, and his arms outstretched before him. A fierce wind was starting to whip up, blowing his regulation length, curly blond hair this way and that. A two day old growth of stubble covered his chin, but didn't disguise his handsome features.

Mira reduced her altitude, plainly curious about what was going on, but Nikko was clearly losing his grip on reality. When her feet touched the grass some distance away, Mira grabbed the bag of Kydie's possessions from the rear of the broom, and then used the wispy end to whack some sense into the chattering simian.

"Enough! Can't you see they're busy over there? Soldiers have weapons, you know, and I don't suppose you'd like to be shiskabobbed, would you?"

Nikko did little more than ignore the young witch, though he did quiet down. He grabbed the bag, dumped out its contents, and picked up Kyndie's hairbrush. Then, he held it to his nose, sniffed it, and dropped it back on the ground. Finally, before Mira could stop him, he ran, monkey style, to the gathering of soldiers. Suddenly, Mira understood. The young man in the middle of the group was Glinda's Sorcerer Soldier….and Nikko knew something too. Quietly, she gathered up Kyndie's belongings and her broom and followed her jabbering monkey to the circle of men, who were watching the monkey with a mixture of amazement and anger.

"What is this beast?" one of them demanded. His rank bars denoted him as a Colonel, as far as Mira could read ranks.

"He's a Winged Monkey, and you men are conducting your services on the edges of my territory."

"I beg your pardon. I recognize you. You're Mira, the Good Witch of the West. I am not sure if you recognize me, but I'm Captain Orrie Embreed of the Royal Regiment. We met at your sister's commencement party."

"I'm afraid I don't remember you, but that was many years ago," Mira replied.

"Yes it was. I'm acquainted with Glinda, the Good.."

"Yes, I know who she is. Kindly tell me what you're doing here…"

"We're looking for a lost girl. Her name is Kyndie Quist, and we think she's been taken by Mombi…"

"I'm looking for her too. In fact, it seems that my Winged Monkey, Nikko, believes she's around here somewhere."

"I believe she is too. That's what I'm trying to divine. I have a strong feeling about these woods," Orrie replied.

As they stood there talking, the monkey was digging. He was using a nearby rock as a tool. Much to one private's amazement and disgust, he soon turned up what looked like a bone. Then, another. Soon, he had unearthed shards of a human hand.

"Oh, goodness be!" cried the Colonel, 'He's found a body!"

Mira examined the remains carefully as Nikko continued to dig. They were definitely human, but it was impossible to tell if they belonged to a female or a male.

"These aren't Kyndie's. They've been here far too long. Kyndie's only been missing a few weeks. If she was buried here, she'd still have flesh on her," she stated matter of factly.

As if he understood, Nikko stopped this grisly exhumation, sniffed around, and quickly began another. Orrie watched him for a few minutes, closed his eyes, and suddenly felt pulled. So many directions…so many. There were so many here!

"Be careful, men," he told his troops, "There's at least thirty girls here."

In the end, they unburied nearly forty skeletons, but all were completely devoid of flesh, and all were without their heads! In a couple of the graves, however, Mira found hair accessories and uniform buttons exclusive to Brisbe. No wonder Nikko had gotten excited, for a couple of the girls had been Brisbe students as Kyndie had, and they'd met their grisly ends in this field. She fingered the items, wondering how long ago these girls had vanished. Perhaps some enchantment would help her puzzle it out.

Leaving the soldiers to contend with the site, Mira pocketed the buttons and the hair clips, and then mounted her broom. She then ordered Nikko ahead of her to round up the rest of the monkeys on a full scale search of the area. If this wasn't Mombi's work, it was certainly the work of someone extremely dangerous and deranged; someone who had no business being alive and active in her borders!


	6. Chapter 6 Woes in the West

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 6- Woes in the West**

The search for Kyndie Quist and her abductor continued, but Glinda felt hopeful that her friend lived after news was relayed to her about the grisly find of the bone yard on the fringes of the Western forest, and Kyndie's absence amidst the remains there. Soldiers scoured on foot, while Winged Monkeys took to the air. Mira, meanwhile, focused her efforts on the trinkets she had unearthed from the graves of the girls, and tried to learn something of their identities. Perhaps, in time, all of the girls could be identified. Sadly, their heads had been taken; every last one. What sort of maniac would do such a thing, and for what purpose was beyond anyone's guess.

Having a project like this kept Mira from contemplating her other worries. While she had managed to befriend the Winged Monkeys well enough, the Winkies despised her. Without Queen Ozma around to continue her peace negotiations, the Winkies were suspicious of anyone; so long had they been harshly subjugated by Mombi. Nikko was her only friend when her mother wasn't around. Talking to Glinda helped from time to time, but she had no wish to burden Glinda with her troubles. There was simply no way she would ever confide her difficulties to her sister, Lile. Never! In fact, her hatred towards her sister was so strong, that some part of every day consisted of inventing a devious payback, since she'd never found a tonic for her skin condition.

One afternoon, she noticed that the sky was darkened with flying bodies, and the air thrummed with the vibration of wings. The monkeys were back early from their search. Mira thought nothing of it, really, and went back to contemplating the buttons she had collected from the graves. Later that evening, she went downstairs for dinner and noticed that her mother was absent from the table.

"Is my mother feeling alright?" she asked Tiggy, the table servant.

"I haven't heard," Tiggy responded with a shrug.

"She's never late for supper is all. She didn't make her excuses?"

"No, my lady. Perhaps she took a nap and overslept."

Mira shrugged, and waited patiently, but when her mother still did not appear for supper, she finally gave up and caved in to her appetite. Then, when she'd finished, she went upstairs and knocked on Landa's bedroom door. No one answered, so she pushed open the door and looked inside. Not a soul was there. Now Mira was truly puzzled. It was dark outside, and there was no way her mother would be outside after dark. Perplexed and more than a little worried, Mira called Nikko to her.

"I'm sorry to bother you and your crew at this hour after such a hard day, but I wouldn't if it weren't a matter of grave importance," she said.

"Whatever can I do to help?" Nikko replied, his voice echoing back to her in its usual simian screeching tones.

"My mother is missing. I need you to take some of your best men to go look for her. It's dark and I'm worried about her."

Suddenly, Nikko looked very dejected, pursing his large, chimpanzee-like lips as he rubbed his hands together.

"My lady, I had nothing to do with the first order, though I know about it. However, I am bound to the second command, though I can tell you that it has to do with the white, diamond studded cap that one of the Winkie guards has gotten a hold of. I cannot tell you which one….all I can do is show you where your mother is."

"White cap? What white cap?" Mira demanded.

"The white cap that Mombi used to enslave us," Nikko continued miserably, "It allows the user three wishes to command us. We are bound to those commands. It is a magic spell set in motion long ago by a sorceress named Queen Gayelette. Mombi used her three and left the cap here upon exhausting them. Now, one of the guards has found the cap, and has exercized two of his three wishes. We are bound to them."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" Mira asked.

"Because we have no wish to ever be enslaved again. Frankly, I wish the cap would simply disappear…."

"Perhaps if you'd told me about it, I could have arranged for that," Mira retorted bitterly.

The witch and the monkey flew out into a windy night, and Nikko showed Mira to a steep ravine. Down at the bottom of a heap of jagged rocks lie Landa. She was motionless. Mira gasped in shock. She then angled her broomstick down into the maw very carefully and stepped out onto a rock that was flat enough and seemed stable. From there, she was able to check her mother's neck for a pulse. Up close, though, she knew she'd find none. Her mother's body was bent at an unnatural angle; it was obvious that her neck was broken. A bone protruded from a torn sleeve on her arm. Worst of all was the wide open, horrified, vacant stare on Landa's face.

Glinda was notified shortly afterwards. Mira was nearly hysterical.

"My own people did it, this I'm sure of!" Mira sobbed, wiping away burning tears as she cried.

"How do you know?" Glinda asked, trying to stay calm herself. It was nearly unbelievable. Landa was dead?

"Because they hate me! The Winkies here hate me! They killed my mother out of spite!" she wailed.

"Mira, maybe I should come out there," Glinda offered.

"At your own risk. The guard that did it has the magic cap and still has one more wish on it. But, I don't know which guard it is! Every last monkey has been sworn to secrecy. It was wish number two…."

None of this made any sense to Glinda, but she was determined to do what she could to help Mira. Therefore, she decided it was prudent that she visit her fellow witch immediately. And, since she doubted she would be able to trust Mira's Winkie staff anymore than Mira herself could, Glinda decided that she would have to take along some of her own trusted attendants, and keep a careful eye out for their welfare. Leaving Captain Hibbs in charge of palace security was a must, but bringing his second, Lieutenant Almsy seemed like a good idea. She also kept Grimmz at the palace, since having a sorcerer there seemed a good idea in case of emergency. His presence there might suggest that the Goodie of the North was suffering a minor ailment. He could also attend to small matters in her stead, if necessary. Thankfully, he had just finished his apprenticeship and no longer had to leave on medical errands at his host doctor's beck and call.

It was a shame she couldn't transport herself in her bubble. They kept to the back roads, avoiding the famed road of yellow brick altogether, since Glinda did not wish to alert either Lile or Mombi to the fact that she was leaving her homelands 'unattended' for a brief time. Though Landa was dead, Mira had indicated that she had not made any public announcements to this fact yet, not even to her ill tempered sister.

For purposes of disguise, and also for comfort, Glinda doffed her fancy dresses, though she had a couple packed in her trunk. She'd need them when she arrived at Mira's palace. She rode as the others in her cavalcade rode, wearing breeches, boots, and a lightweight traveling jacket. Her hair was kept bundled up and pinned beneath a cap. Only her posture set her apart from anyone else in her party.

The roads were rough and lacking any sort of paving whatsoever. Only the lumber wagons and carriage tracks that passed on these trails made them into any sort of serviceable byways. Presently, the houses and farmsteads they passed were no longer the purple of Gillikin Country, or the blue of Munchkin territory, and Lile's domain, for which Glinda was glad. Instead, they were now yellow, signaling that they were within Mira's borders. They had hardly stopped for a rest at all, and not within Lile's domain at all, except for meals and brief rests, which had made for one, long, painful march. It had taken two days to traverse the Eastern Quadrant on foot, and no one had done more than nap since they'd left the borders of Gillikin Country. The sun was setting when they reached the borders of the Enchanted Forest. Though the party was hot, tired and thirsty, the idea of setting up camp out in the open was unnerving, as they were still not far out of the Eastern Quadrant. There was no telling how far Lile sent any spies out. However, the Enchanted Forest, though it looked dark and foreboding, it also gave promise of shelter, trickling brooks, and perhaps refreshment to their dwindling rations of food. So, as a group, they decided they'd move in for a pace, find a nice, safe place to build a camp fire, locate some water if possible, and get some shut eye. In the morning, they could restock their food with local nuts and fruits, and move on.

There were five in Glinda's party. Lieutenant Almsy headed up four able swordsmen, and then there was Glinda herself. Each had a horse, and then two mules pulled a small, flat cart to which their goods were loaded on to. Two of the guards flanked Glinda, and two of them flanked the cart when they rode, to protect the cavalcade from highwaymen and looters. Glinda brought along her glass globe, well wrapped in linens to protect it from the bumpy journey, so that she could maintain contact with Mira. When they'd settled for the night, she unpacked it and contacted her. It was a trifle difficult, with only the crackling firelight to see her by, but at last, the mists parted, and Glinda was able to squint through them and see the green witch peering back at her.

"We've made it into the Enchanted Forest. I'm not at all familiar with these parts. About how long will it be until we reach your palace?"

"If you make haste, you could be here tomorrow night, but that might be difficult. Some of the paths are overgrown. The monkeys won't be able to fly you through, but I know of a suitable guide. I'll see if Nikko can't persuade Queen Nangeli to send an escort."

"Queen Nangeli?" Glinda asked, somewhat ashamed of herself for being so ignorant of who was who in the West.

"King Avinus's widow. Surely you remember him; I know I told you who he was. He used to be the King of the Lions until Mombi had him killed. His wife is acting as regent in his stead until their son is old enough to take the throne."

"Yes, I remember well enough now. Do you get on well with the Lions here?"

"Well enough, I suppose. I stay out of their way for the most part, and let them keep to their own business. It's the Winkies I have trouble with. They're so openly hostile to me. Perhaps Queen Nangeli would be willing to help you. Everyone in these parts heard about what befell my mother, and she did send her condolences."

"That's good to know."

The globe went dark, and Glinda carefully repacked it. She thought nothing more on the matter, but yawned heartily. It was very late by then, and the fire had a soothing effect. Several of the able swordsmen had collected firewood by cutting dead branches off of trees and collecting dried undergrowth from beneath them. Then, they'd cleared a safe spot, ringed it with good sized rocks, and made a cozy fire pit. The meal of dried fruit, hard bread and roasted nuts she'd enjoyed, washed down with fresh water from a nearby stream was lulling her weary bones. As she stretched out her bedroll and kicked off her boots, she thought that this must be how Orrie slept almost every night on the march. The thought warmed her more than the fire.

There was no way to tell the time by judging the position of the moon and stars beneath such a thick canopy of trees, but in the middle of the night, Glinda awoke to a _**snuffling**_noise. Some sort of wild beast was nosing about in the company's stock, and the horses were nickering nervously. Strangely, she'd never given any thought to the dangers of lions, tigers and bears before laying her head down on a bedroll in the middle of a strange forest, but suddenly, a cold hand of fear gripped her heart. She had nothing much to see by except the glowing embers of the dying fire. The soldiers in her company were still snoring away. Glinda sat bolt upright, and couldn't believe what she saw!

A half grown lion was sniffing at their food stores, investigating to see if there was any meat. Suddenly, a horse grew very agitated and whinnied loudly. The lion became terrified and nearly jumped out of his skin. He dashed beneath the cart and hunched beneath it, cowering and trembling. Suddenly, Glinda remembered Mira's offer of a guide.

"Have you been sent to guide us?" she asked in hushed tones, hoping not to provoke the young lion in to attacking, if, in fact, she was mistaken.

"I-If y-you're the G-Goodie of the N-North, then I have been," the lion stammered, eyeing her nervously.

Glinda sighed in relief.

"Well, I am the Goodie of the North, and you may come out now," she told her young, feline guest. If she was any judge of lion ages, she would guess his physical and mental maturity to be around Gandy's age. The fur around his ears and chin was just beginning to ruff up into a mane.

"I-I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you. Those horses gave me a terrible fright."

"Why ever should they?" Glinda asked.

"They're so much bigger than me! And your men have swords that could dice me up into a cat steak!"

"Oh, heavens! They'd do no such thing! Are you not a lion? One whack of your mighty paw could send a grown man sprawling! Come sit beside me," she urged, patting her bedroll.

At last, the young lion obeyed, slinking low to the ground, swinging his head to and fro, as if ever alert for clear and present dangers.

"An evil witch murdered my father. I saw the whole thing. She skinned him alive, made his mane into a jacket, and wore it for a time….Now I hear she's on the loose again," the lion told her when he curled up on her bedroll beside the fire.

"How awful indeed! You must be Prince Avinus the IV," Glinda said.

"I am, but I'm no honor to my father," he replied sadly.

"Don't say such things. You were traumatized. Being wary is not a stupid thing."

"Being cowardly is."

"Well, you can't be too cowardly if you've agreed to guide us to Mira's castle," Glinda offered brightly.

"I didn't offer. My mother made me do it."

"Well, you took the mantle of responsibility at any rate. Now, it's time to learn from it. We'll start out in the morning. For now, get a good night's rest."

She had no idea if lions were nocturnal or not, but young Avinus made no objections. He seemed perfectly content to put his furred back up against Glinda's bedroll and doze into a catnap. Daybreak was not greeted with the chirping of birds or the stretching and mumblings of her men. Instead, Glinda heard a terrific yowl that wasn't quite a magnificent roar. She sat upright in her bedroll to find Avinus crouched in a terrified position, tail twitching and ears pinned. Around him, her men were menacing him with their swords.

"My lady! There is a great lion right next to you. I urge you to move not an inch!" her lieutenant cried, waving his weapon.

"Sheath your swords!" Glinda ordered, "I know this lion. We became acquainted last night. The Good Witch of the West has sent him to us as a guide through this forest."

Her escorts looked a bit doubtful, but did as commanded.

"Furthermore, you will respect him and treat him with all accord. He is the Crowned Prince of the Lions, and will inherit the throne. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded their assent, and Lieutenant Alsmy even made a low bow.

"My apology. If you would, kind lion prince, might you hunt something decent for us to eat? Our scavenging expeditions turned up nothing but a brook for water and a few green nuts. Hardly decent fare. Our food is all gone."

Avinus had relaxed his defensive posture once the swords were put away, but Glinda saw his fur bristle indignantly.

"Do I look like a lioness? Ask the female of your pride to do your hunting for you!" he sniffed indignantly.

"We can't ask the Good Witch of the North to hunt!" Almsy protested.

"Well, you can't ask me, either. Lions don't hunt. Lionesses do."

"Well, then, we have a predicament, don't we. I am a lioness with no claws, and they're lions with no claws…You're the only lion present with claws, so you'll have to teach this lioness to hunt, won't you," Glinda ventured.

"I'll catch it, but you carry it back. I won't be seen with dead prey dangling in my jaws," Avinus comprised.

"Deal." Glinda conceded.

Avinus the IV was no coward when it came to pouncing on prey smaller than him. In no time at all, he had cornered a rabbit, snapped its neck in his powerful jaws, and brought it to Glinda. Without a word or a grimace, she took it in hand. Soon, three more rabbits joined the first. She was also expected to porter Avinus's breakfast, which he would eat raw. This she did without complaint, as he had been kind enough to help the entire company. By the time they returned to camp, another fire was burning. The men skinned the rabbit, while Glinda washed up in the nearby creek. Avinus took his breakfast rabbits, one at a time, to parts unknown. The company breakfasted on rabbit skewers and nuts, but it was nonetheless fulfilling. They hoped it would be their last meal on the road, since there was nothing left to tuck away. When the fire was doused and the camp broken down, Avinus returned from his last breakfast rabbit. He stopped to lick his paws so that he could clean his face, and then he announced that he was fit to travel.

The trail that Avinus picked out was quite narrow. They would have had a difficult time finding it themselves. As it were, they were required to traverse it single file and abandon the cart altogether. Avinus assured them that it would be safe. No robbers ventured this far into the Enchanted Woods. To be sure that all would be well upon their return, they bundled up anything considered valuable into their bedrolls, and strapped their rolls to their horse's backs. Horses were surefooted creatures and could pick their way through just about any terrain. Avinus assured them that the horses would be able to pass through as surely as he could.

As the forest closed in around them, Glinda thought she heard odd noises, like moaning.

"It's the trees. They talk," Avinus told her, "Its how we know Mombi escaped. They've seen her."

"Have they? Have they seen a young girl of about seventeen? Hair the color of your fur, last seen wearing a night dress?"

"I don't know if the trees have seen her…Well, I take that back, I know they saw her, but what I mean to tell you is that I saw her. Not long ago, and not far from here. I was wandering, because sometimes, my instinct gets the better of me, and there she was. Walking around in circles, babbling nonsense…a filthy waif. Had she more meat on her bones, she might have been a good dinner, but I don't eat people. Needless to say, she's in our camp now, being nursed back to health, but I can't tell you any more about this girl. She still has yet to utter a word of sense."

"Avinus, that has to be the best news I've heard in an age! That girl is a friend of mine! Her name is Kyndie, and she was likely kidnapped by Mombi! We'll tell Mira when we get to her palace!"

"If she was kidnapped by Mombi, she's lucky she's not dead. How is it she was spared?"

"I don't know, but we will find out if Kyndie can ever be cured."


	7. Chapter 7 A Cap Full of Trouble

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 7- A Cap Full of Trouble**

The moon had risen and was a full, pale disk when the party stumbled out of the thick woods and into the open. Ahead of them, Mira's palace loomed, almost foreboding in the spare light. Rocky fortifications protected the walls of the palace from intruders, and Glinda wasn't at all certain the horses would be able to make the trek. However, Avinus led them to a drawbridge that was down in the lowered position already, as if Mira was expecting company. Well, of course she was. Perhaps she was even looking through her globe and watching their approach at that very moment.

A long, winding road led up from there, wide enough for them to only traverse it in two's. By now, their stomachs were rumbling heartily, as no one had had a bite to eat since breakfast, except their horses, that had grazed on forest grasses here and there when allowed to rest. After two miles or so, they came to another lowered drawbridge that covered some sort of moat or deep ravine. In the dark, it was impossible for Glinda to tell. Once they crossed that, they were finally at Mira's front door.

The green witch stood with the door open, waiting for them.

"Come in, dinner's waiting," she told them simply.

A guard came to stable the horses. Glinda wondered if he was a Winkie or not. He seemed willing enough to do his duties.

The party was led to a cavernous dinner hall, where, as promised a good supper was laid out. Avinus was served a great many raw steaks, which he ate in a private corner of the dining room. Everyone else was seated at the table and served fresh goose, potatoes, biscuits, and some creamed vegetable that must be native to the West that Glinda couldn't name. However, she thought it tasted quite good. She wasn't given time to change into a suitable supper dress, but then again, Mira didn't seem too particular about appearances. She wore a long, shapeless black dress, and sensible black boots. Her hair was done up in a knot atop her head. While they ate, Glinda excitedly relayed Avinus's news to Mira, making certain to credit the young lion with his discovery. Though neither was certain that the girl in the Lion's custody was Kyndie, it was certainly worth finding out.

"Is she healthy, Avinus?" Mira inquired.

"She seems healthy in body, but she's nuttier than a squirrel's breakfast," the lion returned.

"What could I give you to bring the girl to me?"

"That depends. There isn't much people have that I want. Except spells, maybe. How about a spell for bravery?"

"That's within reason. I could do that. If you bring the girl safely to me, I can certainly give you a spell for bravery."

"Well, except for one problem. My mother is the one you'll need to negotiate with. She's the one providing for the girl's upkeep. I'll still want my spell, since I'll be the one making the escort, but my mother will want something for the negotiation. I'm not allowed to deem the terms yet."

"Very well. I'm sure I can work something out with Queen Nangeli," Mira replied.

Prince Avinus departed after dinner. For a cowardly lion, he could certainly be outspoken, Glinda thought to herself.

"Now, we've got work to do," Mira said, "We've got to find that cap before I'm thrown off some ravine without my broom to save me. Nikko told me that if they are commanded to do as much, they are powerless to stop themselves. It's like being hypnotized!"

"It's a wonder it hasn't happened already then!" Glinda exclaimed.

"I carry my broom with me everywhere and even sleep with it as a precaution."

"I have an idea yet," Glinda said, "Have you threatened the staff?"

"How so? I'd hate to reduce myself to such tactics."

"Your life is in danger. Someone brazenly used the monkeys to kill your mother. I'd say, in this case, it's warranted. Bluff them if you must, and tell everyone that you will transform them into toads or something if the one with the cap does not step forward and surrender it to you. Even if you don't have the power to transform everyone into toads, you certainly do have the power to transform _**something**_in this palace into a toad. Illustrate that ability, right then and there. I'm sure that will get a confession."

"It beats sleeping with a broom," Mira confessed.

Glinda was surprised at herself for the devious nature of what she'd concocted, but then again, she'd had days on the road to think of a way to help the bedeviled witch. Meanwhile, Mira had been too grief stricken and troubled to think of many ways to help herself. And, to her credit, she'd been very proactive during the search for Kyndie. She showed Glinda up to the high, rounded tower room where she kept the many spell books she now owned, and her gazing ball. A huge hourglass with red sand stood on a dark wood table in one corner. Mira explained that she used it to time batches for certain potions she mixed. For a little while, they worked together on a couple of spells, and perfected one that transformed a little spider that was busily weaving a web in one corner into a frog. Satisfied that Mira could pull off her threat, she closed her great spell book, and the two witches journeyed down the spiraling staircases to the main floor.

Mira then called a staff meeting into session. It was well past nine o'clock, but it was not yet time for the palace servants to retire to their beds, bunks or wherever else they laid their heads. Glinda noted that more than two thirds of them had a greenish tint to their skin, which meant they were of Winkie descent. Others came from various other locales. There were a couple of Munchkins employed, and a few that she could not discern. And, of course, there were at least seventy Winged Monkeys.

"It's come to my attention that one of you is in possession of a certain White Cap that once belonged to a certain Queen Gayelette, and has passed through a succession of owners, including Mombi. The present owner of this cap will step forth and immediately hand it over to me."

No one made a move.

"This is not a request. It's an order. If you all wish to retain your present forms, the owner will step forth and surrender the cap. If not, I will transform each and every one of you into toads. The decision is yours."

To punctuate her statement, Mira removed a small, finely carved stick from a pocket in her dress and pointed it at another spider making its home in the grand hall. With a poof of sulfur, the spider instantly became a greenish brown toad. First, it looked around bewilderedly, and then, it stuck out its long, sticky tongue and snapped at a fly that had been ensnared in its web. The crowd gasped in a collective sigh of horror.

Finally, a Winkie guard, seeing the last years of middle age stepped forth on shaking knees.

"I have it," he said. His voice was laced with an edge of contempt. Slowly, he fished it out of his pocket.

"Why did you do it?" Mira demanded, "Why did you kill my mother?"

"Why indeed? Everyone here knew she was in league with Mombi. We despised Mombi, we despised Landa, and we aren't particularly fond of you either."

"Wait! She's done you no wrong!" Glinda protested, "She was put here by Queen Ozma herself! And you killed Landa without any conviction against her! That was wrong of you!"

"Perhaps so, but what's done is done. Our world will rest easier now."

"Mine won't," Mira stated plainly, "And you still have one wish left on that cap. So, here will be your wish. You will wish the same fate for yourself as you willed for my mother, but before you go, you will hand the cap over to me. Then, I will consider us square."

"I won't do it," the guard protested, "And I don't care if you turn me into a toad."

Suddenly, seventy chattering simians crowded around him, closing in on him. At some point, the guard must have realized that he'd get no peace until he caved in to Mira's grisly demands. Finally, he took the cap, and stood on one foot and began reciting some lines that were stitched inside the lining. Then he switched to the other, and finally finished his recital on both feet. Then, he put the cap on his head, and closed his eyes while one of the monkeys grabbed him and bore him up. Another enterprising monkey snatched the cap from his head and tossed it to Mira. They carried the limp guard out one of the open windows, and that was the last anyone ever saw of him.

Avinus returned late the next day with a message from his mother.

"She agrees to turn over the girl in exchange for the White Cap. I don't know what cap she speaks of, but she says you'll know."

Glinda glanced at Mira and Mira smacked her palm against her forehead.

"What could a lioness possibly want with the White Cap? I'm not even certain Queen Nangeli can use it properly!"

"Do you know what she wants it for?" Glinda asked.

"Clearing issues. There's a whole lot of felled trees and brush and the like at the edges of our territory. It's a fire hazard. Without hands, we can't clear it out. I think that's what she has in mind," Avinus answered.

"She has to make a solemn promise to Nikko and his kind that she will not use his tribe to make him cause harm to anyone in the Western Quadrant, and I will grant her wish. I will send Nikko with my answer and the cap. If she promises to his satisfaction, he will turn over the cap and receive the girl. As for you, you have served your end of the deal, and may get your spell."

"My mother won't allow it. She says that spells addle people's minds, and one can only look at the girl in our charge to see proof of that. I'm afraid I'll have to get my bravery other ways, but thank you anyways."

"Is there anything else I can repay your kindness with?"

"A big, fat juicy steak, maybe," Avinus replied.

His wish was immediately granted, and he ate hungrily beneath the canopy of a shade tree in the front yard. Meanwhile, Nikko was summoned with the cap. Glinda could only admire the complexity of the situations Mira had to deal with. The Northern Quadrant was a cakewalk to run compared to her country.

It was late afternoon when Nikko and Avinus set off to deal with Queen Nangeli once more.

"I met that Sorcerer Soldier of yours," Mira told Glinda, once they saw the traveling duo safely out of sight, "I've seen him a couple of times since we discovered that bone yard."

"Have you?" Glinda asked.

"He says you're engaged to be married."

"We are, but we haven't made an official announcement. He hasn't been afforded any time off yet."

"Well, it's doubtful that my mother's untimely death will help that matter out any, but for once, Mombi isn't to blame for that one. Hopefully, this girl will turn out to be Kyndie, and she'll have some clues about Mombi's whereabouts, so that sneaky old hag will get her comeuppance, and the two of you can get hitched and live happily ever after."

"What about you, Mira? How will you fare here?"

"You mean, do you see a husband lined up for me? Hah! Have you ever met a man with a preference for marrying limes? Not likely. But, I'm thinking last night will show everyone who's the boss around here, at least. I could do with a few less pranks and a little more respect. I've given up on being everyone's friend. The monkeys and I get along, Nangeli and I have a cautious respect for each other, and if the Winkies learn to stay out of my way, that will be good enough, I suppose."

"I brought those books I promised," Glinda said meekly.

"Oh, how good of you!" Mira hooted. Her face broke out in the first smile Glinda had ever seen since her skin had been cursed green.

Apparently, Queen Nangeli agreed to the terms, for early the next morning, Nikko arrived, bearing the weight of a wispy teenaged girl in his grasp. Clad only in a threadbare, stained nightgown, smudged head to toe with dirt, covered with clinging leaves and other forest matter, and hair a matted mess, it was hard to tell if the girl was Kyndie or not. Her eyes were dark circled and roving mad. If it were not for a talisman necklace that the girl had around her neck, Glinda would have never been able to recognize her, for the necklace was identical to the one she'd been given by Queen Jawellyn of Narnia. The Queen had thoughtfully dispensed necklaces to Glinda to give to each of her two friends in the event that Lile meant them harm after the bathtub incident. As a result, Kyndie and Tavvia each had a talisman. Jadis had one as well, and Glinda had also managed to beg one for Tambra, even though Tambra hadn't been one of Mira's rescuers.

"Is this your girl?" Nikko asked.

"I don't know," Mira stated flatly, looking at the dirty charge huddled on the floor.

"It's her," Glinda said, "She has the same necklace I do. I gave it to her. Let's get her upstairs and in the tub."

"You'll have to take care of the bath," Mira informed her, "I can't go near a tub of water."

The bath did nothing to rouse Kyndie from her stupor, even if she did relax some. Once the layers of dirt and grime were washed away, Glinda did indeed find her old friend beneath it all, even if she was nearly emaciated and shell shocked. There was also an assortment of bruises, scratches and cuts to contend with, especially on the soles of her feet. One did not wander the forest barefoot without consequences. Skilled housemaids helped to pick thorns from the girl's skin and brush mats and burrs from her hair. What they couldn't pick out or comb out they had to cut. It was a wonder she didn't have some exotic form of lice, but any part of Kyndie's body that hadn't been covered by her gown was covered by insect bites of every conceivable kind. Ointments and creams were applied with care. Her fingernails were cleaned and trimmed, and she was given a toothbrush. Despite her seemingly comatose state, she managed to brush her own teeth unassisted. Then, she was helped into a fresh gown, and shown to a room where a comfortable bed awaited. Broth, tea and crackers were ready for her lunch, but Kyndie took little interest in them. Glinda took the spoon and fed half the bowl of soup to her before she fell asleep.

"We'll bolt the windows tight. It's how Mombi got to her before, I'm told," Glinda said, as she watched over Kyndie's sleeping form.

"Yes. And, take her with you when you go. I just have a sneaking suspicion that Mombi isn't far from here. She got dealt a good lesson in your neck of the woods, and something tells me she won't be back there anytime soon."

"Well, you're right on one account," Glinda said, "But, my grandmother's dead now, and she knows it. She may just come creeping back, thinking she can try with me."

"She's stupid if she does. Look, I know why Kyndie turned up in this neck of the woods. It's because Mombi heard my mother was setting up housekeeping here. She and my mother were not friends in any sense of the word, but my mother was afraid of Mombi, and Mombi knew it, so let's just say that Mombi knew she had the upper hand….to a point. When Mombi broke out of the clink and came East, my mother told her she'd turn the other cheek as long as she promised not to break the law. Therefore, as long as she was _**in the East**_, she obliged. And, Mombi was careful to never divulge her actual whereabouts anyhow, so it's not like my mother could have turned her in…so she wasn't exactly offering her asylum. But, she was guilty enough, and she knew it. But, she did it out of fear, not out of support or family ties. That's where people have my mother all wrong. Now, if Mombi started blackmailing my mother again when she relocated herself out here, my mother never said so, but I wouldn't be surprised. Mombi knows better than to start anything with me. And, I'm sure she's smart enough not to try with Lile, either. The fact is, I may hate my sister, but if push comes to shove, if Mombi threatens my sister, I will unite any forces I have to protect her, and I certainly hope she'd do the same for me. It wouldn't look good to the public if she didn't. In fact, she'd look to them like she was supporting Mombi's tactics…"

"Yes, you're wise in your thinking there. Mombi would be very stupid to attempt a coup against you or Lile. It would rouse the wrath of the other in defense. So, then, I'm thinking Kyndie would be safer here then. I have no such defenses. My ties to the South are not like yours to the East."

"I didn't say that Mombi wouldn't try to attack Kyndie, now did I? If she knows she's here, she'll come after her. Get her out of here."

Kyndie roused later that evening, and Glinda tried to talk make some sense out of her.

"Wants my head," the girl babbled, "Said she'd take it when I'm sleeping."

"Why does she want your head?" Glinda asked, not at all happy about what she was hearing. It sounded for all the world like that bone yard she'd heard tell of was definitely the work of Mombi.

Kyndie began to make a low pitched keening noise. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay. No one is going to get your head."

"While I'm sleeping. Said she'd make me sleepy forever because she can't take my head with my necklace on. When I'm sleeping, she'll cut off my necklace and take my head. Have to run. Have to run before I go to sleep."

"Kyndie, you ran. You got away. Mombi can't touch you now. You're safe. No one is going to take your necklace or your head. I promise. Please don't run."

"No, no..you could be her with Glinda's head! No…!" Kyndie sobbed. Then, she began to get hysterical. A moment later, she was up off the bed, scrabbling for the door. Glinda was absolutely bewildered. Two guards caught her before she made it out the door, and the defenseless girl collapsed in their grasp, sobbing pitifully. The men, it seemed had a more soothing effect on her, and she finally allowed them to take her back to bed once she realized she would not get past them. Glinda removed herself from the edge of the bed, noticing that her presence was not helping Kyndie. Once she was settled back into the bed, the girl's expression slackened into that catatonic gaze she'd had when she'd first been brought in.

'_**Mombi with Glinda's head? No…how could that be?**_' Glinda thought to herself fiercely. She thought back to the tale of the bone yard and the nearly forty graves that had been unearthed. All of the remains had belonged to females, and all were missing their heads. Two of the graves belonged to former Brisbe students. She then harkened back to her school days, and the rumors that had circulated when Mombi had first broken out of her prison confines. She supposedly had a taste for young girls even then…for a cult, or for murderous intent, but no one knew why. Then came the report that she'd had one of her minions try to slice away the head of Queen Ozma! And now, Kyndie relaying tales of Mombi wanting her head and threatening to take it in her sleep. All of this amidst the difficulties in finding her….

_**Possibly because Mombi had up to 40 different faces, not counting the one she was born with?**_

The thought was enough to make Glinda's skin crawl with gooseflesh. She didn't know how such a thing was possible, but for a witch like Mombi, she supposed anything was. Kyndie was now asleep in whatever nightmare laced slumber the nights now afforded her, so Glinda posted one of her own guards inside her room, and one right outside. Then, she hastened down the spiral staircases to tell Mira what had just transpired.


	8. Chapter 8 For Better or For Worse

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 8- For Better or For Worse**

By the time Glinda and her escorts reached the safety of the Northern Palace, Kyndie had fallen into a deep slumber, and none of Glinda's spells seemed capable of bringing her to wakefulness. For the first time, she learned exactly what Grimmz had meant those years ago at Brisbe when he'd spoken of there being 'magic' on Mira's breath. She could detect a faint, strange scent escaping from Kyndie's lips whenever she exhaled. It smelled vaguely of herbs, wine, flowers, honey, smoke and sulfur all wrapped up into one odd combination. Once Kyndie was settled into a bed, Glinda had Grimmz set to work, using his best sorcery and medical abilities. He soon sent for Gereth Minor and their father to consult with. It became all too obvious that whatever magic was involved in the sleeping spell, it was beyond their abilities to cure, too. Sadly, Gereth was the most esteemed physician/sorcerer in the region. If he could not break the curse, it was doubted anyone could. However, he promised he'd keep trying, even if it meant traveling to other regions and consulting with physicians there. He doubted that even the Headmaster at Broden would be much help since he'd been unable to cure Mira of her greenness, but he promised he'd get in touch with him.

Glinda did not forget what Kyndie had feared before she'd lapsed into her cursed coma, and she made sure the girl was kept in a room without windows, regardless of how dreary her surroundings were. Also, guards were kept stationed at her door every hour of every day and night. She made certain that no announcements were made public as to Kyndie's present whereabouts, and bade her father to keep his inquiries discreet. This way, Mombi would have a lesser chance of knowing where the girl was.

Landa's death was eventually made public, and plans for her funeral were announced. Mira cast a preservation spell on her mother's remains, as she knew that Landa would wish to be interred in her native Eastern home. The Winged Monkeys were given the task of transporting Landa's body to its final resting spot, as they had been the ones to ultimately transport her to her doom. Mira showed up for the service in a cloud of sulfurous smoke.

Glinda did not need the gossip of Tambra to hear of the fight that broke out between the two sisters at the funeral service. She witnessed it with her own eyes, as she attended the service out of respect to the late Good Witch of the East. Landa, of course, had paid her respects to Ardell at her service, so it was only polite that Glinda should come….and it was expected, too. Besides, she really harbored no ill feelings towards Landa. Apparently, much of the Eastern Quadrant had gotten over whatever grudge they may have had towards her. Crowds of people pressed in upon each other to pay their respects. Tears flowed by the gallons. Flowers were strewn everywhere. Blue flags with messages emblazoned with "Landa Lives in our Hearts" were waved. Perhaps the people of Munchkinland realized, only too late, just how good they had it when Landa was the Good Witch.

"How dare you let those beasts here? It's their fault our mother is dead!" Lile screeched, upon seeing her sister's arrival with the Winged Monkeys, completely forgetting her etiquette in front of the crowd.

"They're not beasts, and I explained to you what happened. They were enslaved by the cap that a guard stole and used against them. It wasn't their fault. The guard has been executed, and the cap is in a safe place."

"Oh? A safe place? Obviously, you can't govern things well enough. I'll tell you that there's only one place that's safe for that cap. Away from those hairy beasts. You should give it to me straight away."

"Why, so you can enslave them?"

"You really think I would do such a thing? Really! I have no desire to have these hairy rats flying all over my territory!"

"They're not flying rats! They're monkeys, and if you thought it could give you more power, you'd do just that!"

"My dear, come now. I know why you won't turn over the cap. I'll just bet you're the one that commanded the monkeys to drop mother over the cliff…."

"How dare you suggest such a thing! One more word like that out of your disgusting mouth…"

At last, their father stood up to intervene. Though he was usually ineffective, enough was enough.

"Please, everyone, please understand. The girls have been through so much in such a short time. Their loss is staggering. There will be a reception later…," he stalled. Then he stepped between his feuding daughters, grabbed them each by an elbow, and steered them out of the public eye.

Glinda caught Tambra's eye. She was standing back in the crowd some, with a young, dark haired gentleman who had his arm around her waist. Both were clad in blue. Tambra winked at her and mouthed '_**Oh My Heavens!'**_

Glinda nodded back. By now her thoughts were straying just a bit. She wondered who Tambra's gentleman friend was. She didn't want to have to tell Grimmz the bad news.

There was a reception, but it was delayed. The sisters needed a chance to pull themselves together, and then, even afterwards, each of them only stayed a brief while. This allowed Glinda the chance to talk to Tambra a bit. She dare not speak to her longer than a 'so good to see you again' meeting that one would appropriately give to a former classmate, but she felt justified in doing so. It would be rude and suspicious to avoid Tambra altogether. They playacted their reunion perfectly, and then Tambra introduced her friend, Nick Chopper, and declared to Glinda that they were courting. She had to admit, Nick was quite handsome.

"How did you meet?" Glinda inquired.

"Well, he's a woodcutter and he builds houses. My father employed him for some of his real estate projects, and that's how we met," Tambra stated.

"Hmmmph. How quaint. Nick Chopper the Woodcutter. Do I hear wedding bells?"

That remark, verging on the snide, came from Lile, who had come from downstairs for a spell, and was having a servant ladle her some punch.

"Perhaps so," Nick responded with a smile. Tambra blushed clear down to her shoes. She clearly wasn't used to being the center of the gossip.

"Well, congratulations! I wish you two the best," Glinda said, giving them both her best, most bewitching Good Witch smile. She had to be careful not to be overly friendly, especially in front of Lile. She then nodded to the twosome and moved off. Of course, Tambra hadn't said anything. There hadn't been the opportunity. Perhaps she hadn't known Nick all that long, but things had moved quickly. What ever the case, Grimmz was out of luck.

One day, out of the blue, Orrie showed up on her doorstep, announcing to her that he was off on another month's rotation. The summer sun was blazing high overhead, and nearly every window in the palace was opened for air. Once again, Glinda met her company in a spell smock, and for once, Nanny Ma didn't object. It was so hot, Nanny Ma wasn't wearing her petticoats, and she wore her skirts hitched up and her blouse unbuttoned as far as she decently could. The maids were all attired similarly, and the guards had abandoned their coats. By now, they had all learned that unless company was expected, Glinda allowed a relaxed dress code.

"The groom has come to collect his bride!" Orrie cried, tossing his cap onto the parlor settee and gathering Glinda up into an embrace.

"Orrie!" she cried with a laugh, "You gave me no notice! No one even knows we're engaged! How am I supposed to plan a wedding on a moment's notice?"

"Some of the best things in life aren't planned, my dear! We can make an announcement tonight and marry in a fortnight. That will give us two weeks to enjoy as man and wife before I ship off. How does that sound?"

"We'll marry in ten days," Glinda urged. That would give her enough time to get word to Tavvia.

"Ten days it is!"

As it turned out, Glinda need not rely on the slowness of the postal service to get an invitation to her friend. Since she lived in the Emerald City, a messenger from the Royal Regiment Headquarters there was able to deliver a verbal invitation to her through military channels. This was accomplished through Orrie, and his ability to use new technology that was now available only to the military. Messages could be wired via telegraph from one military installation to another, or to the headquarters. Orrie knew where a nearby installation was, and he traveled there one afternoon and was able to wire messages to the Emerald City Headquarters to be delivered to Tavvia and family of his that lived in the city.

Quickly, people began arriving from different parts of Oz, and reality crashed down on Glinda in a hurry. Most of Orrie's folks had to be put up in the best of accommodations. They were of royal bearing! She searched among them for any signs of Queen Ozma, but was bitterly disappointed. She was introduced to his various aunts, uncles, cousins and such, but she knew from earlier discussions that he was orphaned young.

"You won't see her," Orrie said, "She still sleeps. Mombi did her a world of harm. I'm not certain she'll ever recover, but that's between you and I."

"What happens if she doesn't?"

"You see that woman over there with the little baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's my cousin Charity, and that baby she's holding is called Tarin now, and she's the only girl child that's been born in the family for the last 10 years. Since my cousin Ozma never married or had children, Tarin will become the next Ozma unless my cousin should make a miraculous recovery and gift us with a baby girl in her lifetime."

"I see," Glinda replied. She gazed at the baby with awe, and with a little relief. Though she hoped sincerely that Queen Ozma would make a full recovery, at least there would be someone else to take her place should the worst happen. That way, there would be no conflicts for any daughter that she and Orrie might have.

There was a time of sadness for Glinda when the moment came for her to put her mother's wedding pendant away. She would not be able to wear it and Orrie's, too. Nanny Ma suggested she save it as a keepsake for her firstborn daughter, and the thought comforted her. Yes, that seemed right. She would give it to her upon her departure for Brisbe. If she had other daughters, she would find other pieces of jewelry belonging to either her mother or to Grandma Ardell to gift them with. The night before her wedding, she decided to start a hope chest for her future children. She had no idea what she might give to a son before he would leave for Broden. Perhaps she would leave that up to Orrie.

There was only one friend who had yet to answer her invite. Glinda had left an elaborate invitation in her wardrobe, hoping against all hope that maybe Jadis would find it. Sadly, on the morning of her wedding, Glinda found the envelope still there, unopened. It appeared that her own closet was not a doorway to Narnia.

Glinda wore the same gown her mother had worn, and her grandmother before her. It stood the test of time, and was more beautiful each time it was worn. She floated down the stairs to the strains of the wedding hymn, barely aware of Erystin walking ahead of her, carpeting her path with purple flowers. She was aware of just two people, Orrie, who was dressed in his most formal military uniform, and her father, who held the wreath to crown her head. Tears streamed down his face as he spoke the words to summon the bride to her groom. One of Orrie's uncles was standing in as a father figure for him. He had already been summoned and crowned, and now he stood at attention; tall, proud and handsome.

The priest joined their hands, bound them in ivy, and began the ceremony. When he finished, he unwound the ivy, and Caprio presented the wedding pendant to Orrie in the reed basket. Orrie then clasped it around Glinda's neck, lovingly tracing her jaw line as he did so. Since Glinda was the one marrying, the Nuptial Blessing fell to the senior witch in the quadrant. She was at least eighty years old, and her voice was as crackly as old parchment paper. Somehow, though, her age and tenure gave a weight to the words that managed to make it carry far enough so that all could hear the blessing. At last, Orrie and Glinda were pronounced man and wife. While everyone exploded into cheers and threw purple blossoms into the air, the newly wedded couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Glinda did not mind that a fine summer drizzle was falling while the reception was being held. It kept the heat at bay, and despite the overcast day, everyone was in a merry mood. Awnings were erected to keep tables, chairs and food dry, and though there was plenty of room beneath them to dance, some people danced in the open, out in the rain. Children frolicked in the many fountains on the grounds and caught raindrops on their tongues. Orrie and Glinda stood for a long time to greet the many guests; a formality she had to endure along with the closest members of her family and the closest members of Orrie's. However, it did afford her a chance to get to know the aunt and uncle that had been in charge of rearing her husband since his parents had died in a sailing accident when he was nine years old.

Despite their royal background, very few of Orrie's family seemed affected. They dressed impeccably and minded their manners, but hardly any seemed snobbish, in Glinda's opinion. The most snobbish guest on the list was Lile, (who of course, had to be invited, to keep up good relations), and even she kept her behavior within reasonable limits. In fact, she was the portrait of veritable charm, and one could never guess she'd made such a scene at her mother's funeral a few months prior. Mira sent her apologies and a lovely gift, but told Glinda in a quiet discussion through the globe some nights before that she avoided public gatherings whenever possible, but she wished the couple well and that it was nothing personal.

Tavvia and her new husband were there as well. Just a little over a month before, Tavvia had exchanged her vows, and was overjoyed to see Glinda and Orrie get married. The short notice didn't bother her at all, as she was nearly delirious with joy that it all happened during the summer so she wouldn't have to schedule any time off during the school year. She was also glad to know that Kyndie had been found, but troubled about her illness at the same time. Still, she reasoned to Glinda when she heard the news, that as long as Kyndie was alive, there was hope for her.

Tambra and Nick managed to conveniently tag along looking like guests of Tavvia and her husband Brock's. The four of them clustered together and looked quite inconspicuous. Lile paid them no mind. She also gave Grimmz little opportunity to dwell on Tambra's company. Since she came to the wedding escorted by only her father, she hooked herself to Grimmz like a leech and afforded him little opportunity to mingle. By the time the reception drew to its final hours, Grimmz found solace from his troubles in at least eight glasses of strong wine.

Orrie and Glinda would have liked to spend their reception lost in each other, but the time for that came later. At last, after they'd sat for the initial sketch for their wedding portrait, danced endless dances, had their wedding toast, thanked their guests, said their farewells to those that were leaving, and seen to the comforts of those that were being put up at the palace, it was finally time for them to retire to their suite for their first night together. Glinda's feet ached, her head was bleary from so much wine, and her eyes burned from the smoke and incense in the wedding hall, but none of that mattered as Orrie swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairway.

"There's a warm bath awaiting you," Tikka told them quietly.

"A bath. Oh, that does sound nice," Orrie said.

Glinda nodded, her breath caught in her chest. A bath…alone? Together?

Together, so she learned. The bath was splendidly set up, with bubbles in the water, candles lit, and towels laid out already. Somehow, he knew to take his time with her, slowly easing her out of her layers of satin and tulle. Instinct led her trembling fingers to the polished brass buttons of his uniform, and one by one, she undid them. He caressed her hands and kissed her; encouraging her, and finally, they were both ready for the bliss that awaited them in the bathtub.

They spoke very little in the hours that passed, for their urgency was too great for words. How often had they longed to hold one another in half fractured dreams that could never be completed? Now they were whole, at last, and when they joined, Glinda felt that every breath Orrie took was one she took as well. The pain was there; every girl at Brisbe whispered about the virginal pain, but she was more than willing to sacrifice it in the name of love. There was nothing she wouldn't give him. Feeling their bodies and souls joined in such an intimate union flared a passion inside her that made it almost possible to ignore the pain. His body was powerful and taught, hers was feminine and soft, and they fit together as though they were made for each other. She rested against him, exhausted, yet wide awake and awestruck, feeling his strong arms around her until nearly dawn.

This marvelous, wondrous feeling of having her husband lying in bed next to her was only hers to enjoy for the next two and a half weeks. Then, Glinda would have to part with Orrie yet again. The thought was nearly enough to drive her to tears. But, almost as if the voice of Grandma Ardell whispered in her ear from the heavens to tell her, she couldn't do that. She couldn't let Orrie see her cry. He loved his job as much as she loved hers. She knew what she'd gotten herself into when she'd married him, and she knew that sometimes, loving someone means letting them go, for better or for worse.


	9. Chapter 9 Onward Towards the Inevitable

Perfunctory Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people or places except the ones I create.

**Chapter 9- Onward Towards the Inevitable**

Glinda's belief in fate was something she grew up with mixed feelings about. There were some things in her life that were simply destined to be, and she had little say over the matter as she grew up. The family she had been born into, her career, and her education were three such examples. She considered this to be the working of fate. Even her chance meeting with Orrie had been fate, but here was something that Glinda had been given the opportunity to alter had she wished. She also had choices in the people she chose as friends, although fate had arranged her encounters with them. However, Glinda had never really stopped to consider whether or not it was ever anyone's fate to be good or evil until Mombi killed her grandmother. If fate was involved, was there a choice, or was it pre ordained?

Six years later, Glinda was no closer to knowing the answer. The only thing she could determine as far as Mombi was concerned was that evil, in her case, had at least forty different faces. Therefore, finding her would need to rely on recognizing her by deed, not by appearance. Plenty of deeds kept the Royal Regiment hopping from one quadrant to the next, but no one knew for certain whether any of the crimes could be blamed on Mombi. She had apparently learned that her favored graveyard had been discovered, and no more bodies had been buried there since it was found. But, three girls had been reporting missing in recent years. They were between the ages of 15 to 22. Only one of them had turned up. Her body had been discovered in the Quadling region, in the Quickreed Tract, floating in a bog. She was missing her head, but family members were able to identify her by an heirloom ring found on her right finger, and by a distinctive scar on her left calf.

Meanwhile, anytime there was a drought, a crop failure, an influenza epidemic, or a stillbirth in a village, people were fast to name Mombi as the culprit. Rumors would spread quicker than a weed could take root in a lawn, and a regiment squadron would have to be sent to investigate the claims. Eventually, the military's wire system improved enough to where the different squadrons could field regional complaints to the main headquarters, and the Emerald City Headquarters was then able to track how many transmissions were received at any given time from all regions. Eventually, they realized that there were far too many for it to be Mombi's doing. True, the woman may supposedly have forty heads, but with only one body, she could not possibly be forty places at once…could she? A task list was then given to the senior officers. They were to comprise a list of all of Mombi's known conspirators. Then, they were to separate the list according to who they knew was dead, who they knew was still living; and of the living, who was currently in police custody, and finally, they were indicate if there was anyone on the list who's living or dead status was unknown. Those lists were then to be passed on to the H.Q., compiled together, and verified for accuracy. Then, a master list would be made, and copies of it would be sent to each squadron head. H.Q. hoped to find out if any of Mombi's accomplices were gifted with magic in any way. They also wondered if maybe Mombi was securing them alternate identifications, somehow, with these heads she was obtaining. Perhaps there was a way for her to be forty places at once!

In the years that had passed, Orrie had advanced in the ranks and was now at the head of his squadron. This meant that he would be in charge of compiling this list. His unit was finally made stationary in the Gillikin region, which meant that he would only travel around the Northern Quadrant. At last, after nearly four years of marriage, he and Glinda could spend a regular amount of nights together.

Finally, the family was reunited within a reasonable distance. Gandy had completed his studies at Broden and was spending his second year in apprenticeship as a veterinarian to the only accredited animal doctor in the Northern Quadrant. As Glinda had promised him when he'd declared to her that he'd wanted to change his major, his services would be in high demand. He and Grimmz shared the House In Waiting, while Gareth Minor and his wife, DeMia, lived in their own home nearby. Caprio was now eleven, and Erystin was nine, and any day now, DeMia would be giving birth to their new, baby brother or sister. Glinda was thrilled at the prospect. Though she loved Caprio and Erystin, she hadn't known them since their infancies, as they'd become her brother's children through his marriage to DeMia. This child was the first to be born to any of her siblings…her first blood niece or nephew. And, since Gereth Minor was the eldest of the four of them, it only seemed right that he should be the one to marry and have children first.

That notion did not stop Glinda and Orrie from trying to start a family, though. After four years, she was disappointed that nothing had happened yet, but then again, up until his permanent assignment close to home, she did not get to see him much, either. Making babies required a couple to actually be together, among other things, regardless of how many hopeful spells she cast. At least the spell casting results had the desired effect on DeMia, who'd come to her in confidence one morning, and confessed to her that she and Gereth Minor had been trying for a baby for a long time, with no success. They had been married a little longer than Glinda and Orrie had, and did spend every night together. Though DeMia had borne two children before, it had been nearly a decade since her last pregnancy, and the father of her other children had been a different man. Also, she had been somewhat younger, although she was now only thirty. Glinda had cast the spell for fertility, and a very short time later, DeMia had joyfully announced that she was expecting.

Grimmz, it seemed could be living his life as a confirmed bachelor, possibly because Tambra was still involved with Nick Chopper. The official word on the status of their relationship was 'engaged', though no date had been set yet, as Tambra's father was a bit over protective about his daughter's affairs. He dictated to the couple that Nick should have a certain amount of money saved up, and a proper house built before he would consent to any marriage between him and his daughter. Nick, it seemed, was dedicated towards achieving these goals to win Tambra's hand. Grimmz kept his opinions to himself about the whole thing, but Glinda could tell he was not entirely happy about it.

To lessen the pain of rejection, Grimmz dedicated himself to his work, and was becoming one of the most respected physician/sorcerers in the quadrant. His reputation had already outshined Gereth Minor's, (as he saw more patients on a routine basis), and it was plainly obvious that he was cut from the same cloth as his father. He also spent a great deal of time researching the strange sleeping curse that had felled Kyndie. It troubled him that the girl still slept on, almost in a deathlike state. Furthermore, she did not appear to age. Eventually, Kyndie's parents had come to collect her and take her back home, but every now and then, Grimmz would make pilgrimages to Quadling Country to check on the sleeping patient. He would observe her for a time and note down any changes that may have occurred since his last visit. If he had stumbled upon a new spell to chant over her still form, root tea to trickle between her lips, herb bundle to tie over her bed, or crystal to tuck under her pillow, he would try it as well.

Glinda's potency in magic increased the more she used it. Now, she was much more confident of herself and her abilities to perform her job, though she still read her grandmother's journals for inspiration. She also had taken to wearing a pair of her mother's earrings when she wasn't dressing up for formal occasions. The ones she chose were a simple pair of filigreed silver hoops that would match just about any daytime outfit she wore.

With Orrie taking up more of a presence in the palace, more staff was called for. A personal manservant was hired for his needs, and he came with references from Orrie's family in the Emerald City. His name was Kazby, and according to his resume, he had worked for the Embreed family before. Orrie would also require his own tailor; one with experience servicing uniforms. Additionally, Orrie's Regiment Mount would have its own groom when stabled at the palace. These changes were enough to cause Nanny Ma to whip herself up into a frenetic mood, as she did not fancy change very much. Suddenly, there would be a manservant entering the room at any given time to attend to Orrie's needs while she supervised her staff as they attended to Glinda's.

"Heavens, Nanny Ma!" Glinda laughed, "I've only been married for four years! This is the way it should be! I'm sure any manservant would have the good sense to knock, the same way you do!"

"Will he be under my supervision?"

"Not exactly. Right now, he's under the supervision of Captain Hibbs, but Orrie has the final say in the matter."

"Well, my dear, you should be the one with the final say. Am I not the appointed supervisor of all attending personal staff up here?"

"Yes, those that attend to me. However, none of my personal staff have been assigned to attend to Orrie, and his manservant has not been assigned to attend to me. Therefore, his supervision is not your concern."

"May I point out that Captain Hibbs never comes up here?"

"Yes, it's prudent to point that out, but if Orrie has any complaints with his manservant, he'll be sure to report them to the Captain, or deal with his manservant himself. Besides, I doubt you'll see too much of him, either. Orrie has his own dressing suite for shaving, shoe polishing, hair grooming and all the like that his manservant will be assisting him with. It would be difficult for you to supervise one whose duties you do not routinely observe, now wouldn't it?"

To this, Nanny Ma could only purse her lips in a grim pucker that would look suspiciously like a pout if she was Glinda's age.

Nanny Ma's protests were noted, but they had little effect. Eventually, Kazby was moved in and settled into a servant's quarters upstairs, where he could easily be of service to his master any time, day or night. His room was located on the left side of the Master Suite, Glinda's maid servant Tikka's to the right, and Nanny Ma still kept her routine room across the hallway. Down the hall a ways was another suite of rooms, with their own servant's quarters. These rooms, Glinda hoped to fill with their children, and their children's nurse.

When Orrie finally did return from the field, he came with a task to do, and a grim determination to get the job done. The years away from any sort of permanent home, coupled with the desire to see Mombi get her just deserts for what she'd done to his cousin were taking its toll on him. Glinda could see the exhaustion hidden behind the joyful smile he wore upon his homecoming, and Nanny Ma was quick to point out how thin he'd become from the meager 'road rations' the soldiers endured. His once decorous uniform was now barely serviceable, as it had seen so many repairs. He had two others in his trunk, and he assured Glinda that the one he wore was the best one he had. He was right.

Once they were alone in the master suite, Orrie had a chance to catch Glinda up to date with all he'd since the last time they'd been together. His last leave had been nearly nine months before. The letters he wrote to her during his tour time were full of loving and longing, yet spare of regional gossip or intrigue.

It was just past seven o'clock now, long past when Glinda would have any official duties to attend to, unless they were festival or ceremonial appearances. Dinner had been served and consumed, but it was not yet time to retire to bed. They each occupied one of the overstuffed chairs on either side of the brazier in the sitting room of the master suite, sipping on mugs of fresh mulled apple cider. After bathing, Orrie had changed from his threadbare uniform into a dark blue satin robe, belted at the waist. His long, unclad legs were stretched out before him, and his bare feet were propped up on a padded stool in front of his chair. Glinda was similarly attired, only in her long, pink robe. Her copper locks were still damp from the bath and they were piled up on top of her head to keep any residual moisture from dripping down her neck and staining her robe.

"You really had Lile figured out from the beginning. From as early as I can remember, you've said she has the makings for trouble. Well, I can assure you, it's true. Most of Munchkinland is probably wishing they'd never ousted Landa," Orrie was telling her.

"I haven't heard much from Tambra lately to judge, but I can't always rely on constant contact with her. She seems more paranoid with each letter, too, and sometimes, I wonder if she'll stop writing altogether," Glinda replied.

"She probably can't afford the postage. Lile has raised taxes through the roof. Special financial projects to improve the Quandrant, she says. Repairs to the yellow brick road and the Eastern Rails, new supplies for the community schools…And here's the real laugh: Money to be raised for the hospitality of the Royal Regiment in the Eastern Quadrant. Hah! Some hospitality! We were directed to a field, which we later learned was forcibly taken from a farmer, and told to pitch our tents. Local gentry were kind enough to supply us with bread and farm goods when they had them to spare, but otherwise, we ate our provisions. This is the way it is everywhere….and not a drop of extra money was donated for any of our hospitality!

I've learned that some citizens are exempt from taxes due to their status as 'State Friends', but the rest must donate a quarter of their earnings or farm profits to the treasury. Some of the locals are forced to work long, hard hours just so they can bring in enough wages after taxes to feed their families. I tell you, it's a form of slavery!"

"That's disgusting!" Glinda agreed, "But I would think that Lile would need the County Council and the Mayor's permission before enacting such terrible policies. That's the way it is here. I can't just decide to make a law…anything I propose must also be approved by the council and the Mayor."

"Lile has managed to get her minions voted into these offices. That's how she gets her approvals," Orrie responded.

"What about the West? I haven't heard much from Mira lately. How were things the last time you passed through there?"

"Not good, as usual. It was nearly time for Prince Avinus to take the throne, but he took off, and no one could find him, last I know. We were consulted in the matter, because many wondered if Mombi might have anything to do with his disappearance, but it turned out that this was not the case. His mother, Queen Nangeli, was in possession of some magical cap that allowed her to control the Winged Monkeys of the region. She used her last wish to have them find her son. They found him, alright. Apparently, the lad was having a terrible case of nerves at the thought of taking the throne and took off running. The monkeys fetched him and returned him home. Then, of course, a big stink was raised over this cap. Queen Nangeli had exhausted it, so the Winkies felt that they should get it back, as they had originally discovered it to begin with. Queen Nangeli wanted her son to have it next. So, then there was a feud between the lions and the Winkies. Eventually, the cap returned to Mira, and now both groups are somewhat miffed at her."

"Why would Queen Nangeli be mad at Mira? The conditions agreed to only gave her possession of the cap for three wishes; not to keep it in her pride. She was to return it. Furthermore, she didn't get it from the Winkies, she got it from Mira, so the Winkies have no business getting mad with anyone!"

"You knew about this?"

"Some of it. Queen Nangeli's pride had been keeping Kyndie safe after they found her wandering around dazed in the woods. In exchange for her return, Mira gave her the cap that she took from the Winkie guard in her palace that found it. Earlier, that guard has used two of his wishes; one was to kill Landa, and the other was for the monkeys to keep their mouths shut about what they did. Mira forced him to use his third wish to…uh…give her control of the cap. She then intended to hide it, but then that whole deal with Queen Nangeli came up. Mira made the Queen swear not to use the monkeys to cause any harm to anyone in her kingdom, and she agreed. When Mira turned the cap over, Kyndie was returned. Then, Kyndie was brought here for her safe keeping until her family could take her back home."

Orrie shook his head.

"Well, when it comes to possession of magic among common folk, no deals are sacred. Mira's got problems with all three of her peoples, now. The Winkies hate her for being related to Mombi, the Lions are mad because they want the cap back, and the monkeys are uneasy, because they'd rather see the cap destroyed. But, you see, the cap is cursed. To prevent the monkeys or anyone else from destroying it, Queen Gaylette, the sorcerer who made it long ago, weaved another spell within it. As long as the cap exists, the Exalted Ruler of the Monkeys…in this case, Nikko, remains immortal. Furthermore, his descendants will live long, fruitful lives. If the cap is destroyed, Nikko and all of his descendants will die within 3 days. I was told this by Nikko himself while we searched for the Lion Prince. Since Nikko has lived a very long time now, and mated many times, none of the monkeys themselves know if they are Nikko's descendants or not. Still, there are some who'd rather take a gamble that they are not, so they can be freed."

"Well, that complicates things, doesn't it? So, things have gone from bad to worse in the West," Glinda sighed.

"Indeed so. But, the worst news is yet forthcoming. I've told you of my little cousin Tarin, and what her fate would be if…"

Orrie looked down at his hands, which were folded in his satin lined lap.

"Yes, I remember," Glinda urged.

"There's no hope for Queen Ozma. She's lying in state right now, as I speak. No one knows this, of course. A preservation spell has been cast over her…"

"She passed away!" Glinda gasped.

"I'm afraid so. My family notified me just as I was about to leave. Tarin will be coroneted, but until we know it's safe to do so. I tell you, that's a laugh. At this rate, we'll never catch Mombi!"

"There has to be a way to protect Tarin. Maybe she should be sent away somewhere after she's crowned. Someplace where it would be too much of a bother for Mombi to get to her…or deadly for her to. I know of a royal family in Ev that has many children; ten I'm told. One more would not look suspicious."

"It's a marvelous idea, but how would we get her there? Ev is on the other side of the Deadly Desert!"

"It will take some magic to contrive of a way, but I'm sure it can be done. In any case, your cousin's coronation should be a private affair for family only, for the girl's protection. A public announcement can follow after she's safely away."

Inwardly, Glinda was terrified, yet excited at the same time. She had never undertaken such a monumental task as this before, yet she knew that it was of the utmost importance that she was successful. Not only did the fate of a small child now rest squarely on her shoulders, but so did the possible future of Oz. Whether fate had willed any of this, she could not be sure, but Glinda was bound and determined that Orrie's little cousin would not fall prey to fate as Mombi's next victim.


End file.
